DRACULA SU VIDA Y TORMENTO
by Fanny Nuez
Summary: Dracula, su herencia maldita y su familia tratando de salvarlo de la muerte


**Drácula,** estaba tranquilo revisando unos papeles, incluye **Erika** y lo abrazó fuerte y le dio un beso

Largo y ardiente que lo hizo estremecer de amor y deseo, pero era las 7 am y **Drácula** debía

Descansar, su esposa le dijo: - descansa amor, voy a administrar el hotel -, volvió a darle un tremendo

Beso y le dijo: - en la cama no en el teléfono, más tarde quiero visitarte-, Drácula le beso

La mano y le dijo: - Te esperaré en mis sueños- y **Érika** salió de la habitación y ninguno se dió

Cuenta de un par de ojos rojos que han observado todo.

Esperó que la entrada de la película sea más profunda en el sueño y salió de su escondite y se paró

Junto a la cama y lo miró con una sonrisa malévola, le acarició el cabello y dio un beso

En la frente, y dijo: He aquí al Principe of the Tinieblas, El Monstruo asesino de Humanos,

El Orgullo de los Vampiros, mi sobrino preferido, siempre admiré tu violencia, y tu sed de Sangre

Pero no sé que no eres ni la sombra de mi Orgullo, y tu padre está de acuerdo con esto ?.

¿Dueño de un Hotel que acepta también a Humanos? .- No entiendo que pasó-, pero esperaré la

Noche para hablar contigo ,. **Bernie,** volvió a darle un beso en la frente y se alejó volando,

Transformado en murciélago, después de unos minutos en la habitación **Vlad,** diciendo:

-Conozco ese aroma, pero, ¿Qué hace aquí ?, No me dijo que vendría, tiene 300 años que no lo

Veíamos ni sabíamos dónde estaba, miró a su hijo dormido y sonriendo, también se agachó y

Le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo: -Te Amo Hijo,

En la tarde, entró **Erika,** le dio orden a la cabeza que no se dejara a nadie entrar.

Miró a su esposo dormido, le acarició el cabello, le besó sus manos, le desabrochó la camisa y besó

Su pecho, subiendo los besos por el cuello da un pequeño mordisco y lo beso en la boca

Largo tiempo, pero fue el sueño profundo que no despertó a su esposo, se sonrió y

Se acostó junto a Él, abrazando y pasó sus manos acariciando el pecho de **Drácula,** reduce que su

Esposo se estremeció con esa caricia a pesar de estar dormido profundamente y Érika cerró sus

Ojos y durmió también, pasaron 4 horas y Ella despertó, lo que había visto dormido y le extrañó

Porque ya era de noche, lo llamó: **-Drácula** despierta, ya es de noche-, pero no pasaba nada, volvió

A llamarlo y no despertaba, -dijo: -Que extraño, jamás dormido tanto- viendo que no despierta,

Fue en busca del padre de su esposo, .. Tocó la puerta de la habitación de **Vlad** y este le abrió y la

Saludó, cortésmente diciéndole: - Hola nuerita vampira, jeje-, pero la sonrisa se evapora viéndola

Que estaba con los ojos en los ojos y le dijo: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso mi hijo te hizo algo ?, pero **Érika**

Abrazó llorando a **Vlad** diciéndole: - Estoy asustada, **Drácula** no despierta, ya lo llamé muchas veces

Y no despierta, nunca a pasado esto-. **Vlad** abrió los ojos asustados y dijo: Voy a ver, que le pasa.

Mi hijo, y salió volando de la habitación. Llegó a la puerta y el nuevo nombre ese aroma conocido

Entré y ví a su hijo que estaba en la cama profundamente dormido, lo llamó gritándole: -

**Drácula,** Hijo, despierta, pero no sucedió nada, por primera vez **Vlad** lloró asustado,

Llegó **Erika** y vió a su suegro llorando y se asustó ,: ¿Qué pasa, por qué llora? - Le pasó algo a mi

Esposo, se acercó a la cama y **Vlad** como ráfaga llegó junto a **Erika** y no dejó que lo tocara,

-No lo toques, ni te acerques a Él le dijo **Vlad,** -¿Qué? Dijo **Érika.**

Mi hijo está en la transición y le dijo eso a **Érika,** y ella le dijo y que se trata eso?

Por favor, **Érika,** podrías salir de la habitación, debo resolver unos problemas con mi hermano,

**Érika** dijo: -Hermano ?, ..Si, **Bernie** está aquí, pero no quiero que lo veas, por favor, administra el

Hotel, mientras que resuelvo lo que está pasando y no te preocupa por tu esposo, no está sufriendo

**Érika** dijo: - Esta bien, adiós-. Salió y bajó al vestíbulo, pero quedó preocupado porque vió a Vlad

Llorar y esa era el signo de que algo pasaba.

Sal de ahí, **Bernie,** le dijo **Vlad** a su hermano,… .Jajajaja no creí que supieras que estaba aquí dijo

**Bernie** riéndose y **Vlad,** lo **confrontó** diciéndole: - ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo ?, ambos sabemos que la

La forma única de acercarse a Él y hacerle algo es cuando duerme profundamente.

**Bernie** dijo: - Pero no le hice nada, nada más que en el frente, nada más, Hermano.

Pero estamos en la transición y la transformación, y eso lo sabemos.

**Bernie.** Señalando una decoloración pequeña en la mano de su hijo.

No, alguien más sabe hacerlo dijo **Bernie,…** .Tu hija **Lydia,…** .¿Qué? dijo **Vlad,** ¿Cómo?

**Bernie** dijo: -Si, me pedí que te enseñara para proteger, pero veo que no era cierto.

De repente ... **Lydia** hizo su aparición en un humo verdoso, ... -Hola Padre, nos vemos a los 300 años

**Vlad** dijo: **-Lydia-,** y fue al lado de su hija a abrazarla diciéndole: - Te extrañé, no sabía donde

Estabas-, **Lydia** dijo: -Padre con tu temperamento preferí estar lejos de ti, por eso mi hermano

**Drácula,** Estuvo lejos de ti por siglos, pero veo que ahora estamos juntos, y no entiendo cómo te

Soporta, jaja.

\- Siempre fue tu favorito, y lo demostraste cuando te ví llorar por Él.

**Vlad** le dijo: Pero, qué ganas con te hacen eso a tu hermano, .. **Lydia** le dice: ¿Qué gano ?, Gano a mi

La respuesta es que siempre ha sido así.

**Vlad,** le dijo: ¿Pero sabes qué pasará cuando se despierte? ... ¿Qué va a pasar? Dijo **Lydia….**

Se va a convertir en un gigante y no se va a reconocer a nadie, ni siquiera a su familia, su hija, a nadie

dijo **Vlad,** nos podemos matar, sabes que todos los vampiros de la familia le dimos nuestros poderes y

Demasiado lejos de las almas que robamos a los humanos, pero Él recolectó lo

Que ninguno de nosotros hubiera podido ni siquiera haber coleccionar esa cantidad de almas, por que es

Invencible., ... **Lydia** le pregunto a su padre Vlad: - ¿Y cuantas almas tiene dentro?, ... **Vlad** miró a

Bernie y sollozando dijo: Mató a 10 millones de humanos,… **Lydia,** se asustó y le dijo: -¿Por qué

Nunca dije nada de esto, nunca pensé que are tantos,… **.Vlad** le contestó: **Bernie** y Yo, nos

Dimos Cuenta de la fortaleza de **Drácula** a los 6 años de edad, mató Él solo a un elefante y le chupó

toda la sangre, encontramos solo los huesos y el pellejo y **drácula,** estaba bailando y riéndo

Junto con el elefante, y por eso nos desaparecieron con ÉL por mucho tiempo, lo entrenábamos, le

dimos parte de nuestros poderes y les pedimos a toda la familia que le den sus poderes, por eso,

**Drácula** Él sólo, ganó la guerra, mató a todos los enemigos y les chupó la sangre.

**Vlad** sollozando dijo: estaba feliz de su cambio, ya no era el asesino, ahora tiene su familia y

También me llegó a querer, pero ahora….

Se puso a llorar con él.

Entonces, pasó lo que temía, .. **Drácula** despertó y al levantarse creció y se hizo enorme y tenía los

ojos rojos, miramos alrededor y los ojos, frunció el seño, les rugió ferozmente y **Vlad** sacó a su familia

de ahí rápidamente, porque **Drácula** todavía no reaccionaba de su sueño.

Llegó al Lobby y **Érika** lo vió asustado con 2 personas que ella no conocía ... ¿Qué pasó? ..

**Vlad** la miró y dijo, **Drácula** ya no es el mismo… ya no es el hombre que te ama, no te

**Reconoce,** ni a su hija ni siquiera cuando veas, no veas a tu esposo verás a **Drácula** que era el

Monstruo de las Leyendas, El verdadero Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

**Érika,** se asustó y gritó: -Nooo, lo amo, es mi esposo y entendido al ascensor rumbo a la habitación

donde estaba su esposo, salió y llegó corriendo a la puerta y antes de abrirla, escuchó un rugido

ensordecedor Abrió la puerta y vio un gigante con los ojos rojos pero las facciones eran de su

esposo,… Érika, le dijo: **-Drácula,** te acuerdas de mí, soy tu esposa, y una ráfaga la frase a mover

porque **Drácula** había lanzado un zarpaso donde estaba **Érika** ,. Quién fue la película de **Mavis,** la hija de

**Drácula** que ya estaba allí sorprendida del aspecto de su padre.

-No entres por favor-, le dijo sollozando a **Mavis,** -cuando entré a saludarlo me atacó y casi me

Ahoga con sus garras, le dí un golpe en la cara y yo soltó_ **Mavis** se puso a llorar y bajaron al

Lobby con **Erika,** se encontraron con **Vlad, Bernie** y **Lydia,** que estaban preocupados por lo que

Estaba pasando.

Erika preguntó: ¿Por qué Drácula está así ?, en la mañana ya era normal.

Vlad le dijo, -Mi hija se dio cuenta de cómo recuperar su hermano porque vió que ahora es mas dócil y usó un

Método que transforma a quién fue la persona antes, pero nunca se imaginó lo que está pasando_

Erika dijo: -¿Qué? -… Vlad dijo: - Ha escuchado que Drácula fue a Sádico y Malévolo que le

¿Te gustó matar y saciarse de la sangre de sus víctimas? - .. Erika dijo: Sabía de las leyendas de

Drácula, pero no lo conocí de esa manera, estaba cambiado. Vlad le contestó: -Su cambio fue

Cuando conocí a su esposa Martha, ella tuvo la oportunidad de dejarme en el mismo momento, violencia y con su

amor lo convenció, al principio me molestó pero me di cuenta que era mejor aplacar que furia y

violencia-. .Entonces se escuchó un estruendo y un rugido espeluznante, que los huéspedes del

Hotel, se asustaron, mientras Frankensteín, su esposa, El hombre lobo, La Momia y el Hombre

Invisible, se dio cuenta de donde provenía ,. Mavis les dijo llorando: - Es mi papá, está

irreconocible, es un gigante, casi me mata cuando fui a verlo-; Qué? -Dijeron todos al unísonoi.

De repente llegó Drácula al Lobby, mirédo a todos con odio y furia, todos gritaron del susto y

Vlad le dijo a Mavis:

-Llévate a los que más puedas y escóndelos en el bosque-. Vamos a tratar de detener y resolver

Esto por favor, escuches, lo que escuches no regreses acá.

Vlad, buscó con la mirada a Pie Grande y al Yety, los gigantes que estaban todavía en el hotel, les

Obligado a ayudar a sostener a Drácula, para poder sacarlo del Trance en que estaba, ambos

¿Accedieron y los amigos de Drácula? ¿Nos podemos ayudar en algo?

A la momia le dijo Vlad, -Conoces el hechizo para paralizar, ¿verdad? -

La Momia le dijo: -Sí, pero es muy grande y no sé si puedo contenerlo,

Vlad dijo: No importa.

Drácula ya había destruido casi todo el vestíbulo y escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre, -era su

Padre, Vlad, fue como ráfaga a atacarlo, pero Vlad se movió justo a tiempo y lo evitó.

Su hermana Lydia, lo que sucedió en el futuro fue paralizado momentáneamente y su Tío Bernie

También hicimos unas cadenas grandes y gruesas y paralizaron.

Drácula luchó por las cadenas y lo que estaba logrando y la Momia hizo un conjuro que lo

Dejó paralizado y esto aprovechó Vlad para darle un golpe en el pecho a Drácula que lo dejó sin

Aliento, y empezaron los 2 hermanos a decir palabras inintengibles y Drácula comenzó a jugar.

Haciendo que todos se tapas los oídos, .. Lydia se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba lentamente

Volviendo a su estatura normal, pero justo en ese momento llegó Jhonny esposo de

Mavis con Dennis, hijo de ambos, que regresó de la Escuela y Dennis Gritó: Papá Drac, que te

Pasa, que te están haciendooo? - Eso hizo reaccionar a Drácula que ya estaba en Trance y

Entonces, se ha visto, rompió las cadenas, se salió del Trance, golpeó a su padre, a su Tio Bernie,

Su hermana Lydia la arrojó contra la pared, vio a Jhonny con odio y fue a atacarlo, sólo lo golpeo

Despacio, pero lo lastimó, y Dennis viendo esto, dijo: - Papá Drac, que haces es mi papá, no lo

lastimes, .. Drácula miró a Dennis y supo que reconoció a su amado nieto, pero a la vez

una mirada de fuego y lo golpeé tan fuerte que rompió la pared con su pequeño cuerpo de 7

años,… Mavis vió lo que pasaba con su mirada penetrante y sin aguanto más y voló al

Hotel, llegando allí, .. se enfrentó a su padre Drácula, diciendo: -Golpeaste a mi hijo, a tu nieto

Dennis: Papá reaccionó y lo que recibió la pobre Mavis fue un golpe tan fuerte que se llevó

Consigo 2 paredes atravesándolas, entonces Drácula rugió y se puso de color rojo

fulgurante, dientes filosos y estaba a punto de atacar a Jhonny de nuevo, entonces Vlad, les pidió a

Pie Grande y al Yeti que le sostuvieran de la cintura para abajo a Drácula, corrieron e hicieron eso,

al sentirse atrapado Drácula los empezó a lastimar con sus grandes garras, pero ellos, aguantaban

el dolor, la Momia hizo otro conjuro para contenerlo logrando algo, el Tío Bernie y Vlad

nuevamente empezaron el Rito, para tratar de cambiar a Drácula que sea nuevamente

normal, Drácula por un momento se quedó paralizado, pero reaccionó y volvió a rugir, se zafó de

los montruos y empezó a destruir lo que estaba a su paso. Entonces entró por la puerta del Hotel

Erika gritando: -Drácula, amor mío, por favor lucha contra ese odio, Te amo, tu hija te ama, tu

Padre , tu tío ,tu hermana y tu nieto Dennis, mira lo que le hiciste, casi lo matas-,y levantó a

Dennis todo ensangrentado e inconsciente por el golpe que le dio su abuelo.

Drácula al ver a Dennis sintió algo, porque la furia empezó a perderse y se le vió lágrimas en los

ojos, grito de una forma tremenda—Noooo-, miró a todos y sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada,

agarró una viga rota y se la enterró en el pecho y cayó estruendosamente y su sangre de un color

azulado empezó a emanar de la tremenda herida,…Se escuhó un coro de voces gritando:-Noooo-

Empezaba a morir Drácula y el hechizo comenzó solo a perderse y regresó a su tamaño

normal, pero todos empezaron a decir :-No te mueras,nooo-.

Dennis abrazaba a su abuelo con fuerza llorando, su padre Vlad y su Tío Bernie dijeron:-

Háganse a un lado por favor-, y entonces le sacaron del pecho la viga..Drácula gritó del tremendo

Dolor y pusieron sus manos tratando de cerrarle la herida pero era imposible, y la momia dijo,

creo que existe una posibilidad de que se salve, pero debe ser un sacrificio humano de amor—

Que? Dijeron todos, y Erika dijo—Yo lo haré, no importa si a Drácula-.

-Él tiene que morderte y tomar tu sangre pero debe ser toda y se salvará- dijo la Momia.

Se miraron todos y Erika dijo:-Si,lo haré_

Abrazó a Drácula y le dijo:-Te amo, por favor, muérdeme, toma mi sangre,-Le enseñó su hermoso

Cuello, Drácula le dijo:-Te amo Erika y lloró—y después hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de Erika,

Fue un dolor insoportable y ella sentía que se le iba la vida, Drácula succionaba la sangre de Erika y

a la misma vez lloraba, sabiendo que la estaba matando..

Vlad, vió que la enorme herida empezó a cerrarse rápidamente y ya estando casi cerrada

completamente le dijo a su hijo:-Drácula,deja de absorverle la sangre, ahora, rápido inyectale

el veneno para hacerla vampira, hazlo rápido y ella no morirá-, A Vlad le dolió ver a su hijo por

segunda vez llorar por perder al amor de su vida y por eso le dio una solución.

Erika ya estaba en blanco casi sin sangre, cuando se abrió fuego por sus venas, no hay fuerzas.

Para gritar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, y se desmayó.

Drácula comenzó a ver que Erika recuperó el color en sus mejillas y se puso feliz, entonces ella

despertar y miró alrededor sin reconocer nada ni nadie, miró al hombre que tenía en los brazos y

Le dijo: ¿Quién es Ud? ... Drácula sonrió y le dijo: -Soy tu esposo Erika—

Pasaron unos minutos y Erika reconoció a su esposo y lloró de emoción, -ya estas bien—

, dijo Erika,… .Queee, Bien de qué..¿Que pasó? Dijo Drácula, y pronto se da cuenta que todo

estaba destruido

Me miraron Vlad, Bernie y Lydia, y entonces Lydia le dijo a su hermano, -mira la verdad hice un

conjuro para que regresaras a quien me admiraba desde niña, te extrañaba y no me gustó verte

Como eres ahora, pero no sabias las verdaderas consecuencias del conjuro y yo arrepiento, porque

Por mi culpa, casi matas a todos, Perdóname Hermano, fui muy egoísta sólo pensé en mí-,

Drácula se quedo pensativo y dijo: -Ni acuerdo de nada-, Sólo un gran dolor en el pecho y

Queeee ... y se acordó que succionó la sangre de su esposa, podría alguien decirme que fue lo que

pasó? … .Vlad le dijo, más tarde te explico todo, por ahora disfrutamos de tu familia.

Vlad, Bernie, Lydia e incluso Drácula con magia volvieron a dejar el Hotel intacto como estaba

Antes, regresó a tus amigos y habitantes del hotel, tranquilos a sus habitaciones.

Pero antes de hablar con su hijo ... La reunión de la familia y los amigos de Drácula, y les dijo: Uds

Fueron testigos y conocieron la verdad.

que ahora lo volví a hacer, y ahora su reacción fue superior, casi se mata por amor a su familia, un

Su nieto Dennis, su esposa y Hija Mavis, no lo culpen, siempre se esforzó por cambiar, you lo he

Logrado, pero mi hija, Lydia lo extrañó e hizo algo prohibido y está arrepentida, asi que les pido

Que nunca juzgué a mi hijo, Drácula los ama, más que a su vida, en cambio Yo nunca le demostré

amor y siempre estuvo en mi lugar.

familia-, entonces Lydia tomó la palabra y la oración perdida por haber hecho cambiar a Drácula y

A lo largo de su familia,….

Erika, se le acercó y le dijo: -Te entiendo, lo que quisiste hacer, fue por amor, pero te equivocaste,

Pero dejémos todo atrás, ya regreso la tranquilidad, te perdonamos, ¿verdad familia? —Si Claro,

se escucharon las voces de todos al unísono, Lydia dijo:-Gracias-.

Vlad y Bernie se encaminaron a la habitación de Drácula para hablar con Él.

Vlad dijo: -Hijo, la verdad es que Lydia utilizó un conjuro que sólo lo sabíamos nosotros, señaló a

Bernie, pero lo engaño para que le enseñe, Lydia te extrañaba, al hermano violento,

sádico, arrogante, asesino, como eras antes de Martha, el amor te cambió y ahora cuando estabas

haciendo lo mismo, casi matas a tu nieto y tu reacción de amor al verlo así hizo que te clavaras una

viga en el pecho para matarte -,…Ah por eso era el dolor que sentí en el pecho—dijo Drácula.

-Si,pero la solución para que vivas era un sacrificio humano de amor y lo hizo tu esposa Erika—

dijo Vlad….¿Cómo? expresó Drácula…..Vlad dijo- Tenías que absorverle toda su sangre para que la

herida se sanara y tú vivieras y ella aceptó…. Tú estabas en trance y sólo lo hiciste porque te lo

dije y ví que ella estaba muriéndo y tú estabas llorando cuando te diste cuenta de lo que estabas

haciendo y por eso te dije que la volvieras vampiro y asi Erika no moriría—

Drácula se quedo callado y nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas diciéndole a su padre:-Le

prometí a Erika que jamás trataría de convertirla en vampiro—

Vlad le dijo:-Pero fue por salvarla, no por capricho, sé que comprenderá-, se levantó y lo abrazó y

le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo:-Hijo, te amo, nunca te lo había dicho—y Drácula lo volvió a

abrazar;..Se acercó su Tío Bernie, -sabes que te quiero sobrino, siempre te he querido, quise darte

una sorpresa con mi visita, pero por mi equivocación casi mueres -,Drácula lo abrazó y le dijo:-

Tío, ya pasó todo, te quiero también, te extrañaba y extrañaba tus puros olorosos , jajaja-.

Lydia se acercó a Drácula y lo abrazó fuertemente: -Perdóname hermano mi egoísmo, casi te

mata-, Ya, ya Lydia, ya pasó me extrañabas Eh, nuestros juegos rudos, jajaja, -Te Amo Lydia—

Drácula, Se quedó sólo en su habitación y recordó el beso de Erika cuando lo dejó en la mañana y

Sonrió….De repente se abrió la puerta y toda su familia y amigos entraron a abrazarlo que lo

hicieron caer, haciéndolo reír, su nieto Dennis le besaba intensamente la mejilla y lo abrazó fuerte,

Drácula le dijo—Dennisovicht-, Mavis lo beso y lo abrazó—Papá te amooo-, Jhonathan igual lo

Abrazó y le dijo—suegrito pega duro, jajaja…Ay mis costillas—

Frank, El Hombre Lobo, La Momia lo abrazaron y dijeron –te queremos Drac—ya estás aquí-.

Miraron todos a Erika, que estaba parada en la puerta sonriendo y dijo Murray— Uyyyy, a ver

Saliendo, saliendo- y riéndo salieron todos de la habitación. ..Se quedaron solos los dos,

mirándose intensamente.

Entonces Drácula le dice a su esposa:-Perdóname, por romper la promesa que te hice—

Erika le contestó—No importa, sé que lo hiciste para salvarme la vida, se agachó y lo besó—

Lo empujó, hacia la cama, ahora tenía una gran fuerza, Drácula se sonrió al sentir esa fuerza nueva

en ella, Erika dijo: No hagas nada, déjame a mí hacerlo;…Le aflojó la camisa de a poco, la

abrió, besó su pecho, poco a poco, haciéndole sentir calor, por momentos le mordia suavemente,

subió al cuello de Drácula y llegó a sus labios y lo besó con locura, Drácula igual la besó con

locura, la amaba intensamente, siempre se había cuidado de no lastimarla porque era humana,

pero ahora ella era una Vampira, e hicieron el amor como nunca, se amaron hasta quedar

exhaustos y se durmieron.

Drácula se levantó primero y recordó lo que había pasado en el lecho con su amada y sonrió y se

Dijo..Te amo Erika-, de repente sintió que alguien le acariciaba el cabello,-Erika mi amor- dijo

-No somos Erika -le contestaron al unísono las 3 vampiras que había abandonado hace siglos.

-Que hacen aquí-. Les reprochó Drácula, -no tienen nada que hacer aquí-, Una de ellas- dijo:

-Conde Drácula, Ud siempre a sido de nosotras y lo sabe, siempre nos amó con locura, hasta

Que conoció a Martha y nos abandonó.

Drácula les ordenó—salgan de aquí, no son nada para mí, no me interesan en lo absoluto, fuera-.

Se rieron y dijeron jamás, éste es nuestro sitio, lo compartiremos con ella, señalando al lecho.

Se abrió la puerta y eran Vlad y Bernie, que avisados por la armadura sabían que estaba pasando

Hicieron magia y se llevaron a las 3 vampiras de allí y le dijeron a Drácula,-No te preocupes no las

volverás a ver, jamás—y se fueron.

Erika, despertó y Drácula se le acercó amoroso y le dijo:-Mi amor,te amo_ y la besó.

Pasaron días de tranquilidad y Dennis dijo: -Ya es de noche, vamos a pasear,todos a pie por la

montaña,Siiiii_; Mavis dijo:-Pero, y que vamos a hacer allá?-, Vamos, démosle gusto a mi

Denisvichivichii, Denisovichi_dijo Drácula; riéndose,_Vamooos, Vamoss, jajaja_.

Empezaron a caminar, jugueteando y corriendo en momentos, pasaron horas de diversión y de

repente, Dennis vió una hendidura y se acercó y pensó:-Que habrá allá abajo—y se estiró para

ver, resbaló y empezó a caer pero se transformó y empezó a descender volando, llegó al fondo y

vió un resplandor, era la Luna reflejándose en el mármol que recubría las paredes donde Dennis

estaba y vió algo que hizo que abriera sus ojos de sorpresa-OOOOOH dijo Dennis.

Salió rápidamente de la hendidura y gritó—Papá Drac, Papá Draaaac, ven a ver éstoooo—

Drácula estaba jugando a las escondidillas con Mavis y Jhonny y lo escuchó, salió de su escondite y

Mavis dijo-Te encontré papá, jajaja-, Drácula rió y le dijo a Mavis,-Dennis me está llamando-,

Vlad a lo lejos vió que su hijo conversaba con su nieto y bajaron por un hueco en la Roca, miró,

Pero no le dio importancia y siguió jugando con Mavis y Jhonny.

Cuando llegaron al fondo Dennis agarró la mano de su Abuelo y le dijo—No vas a creer lo que ví,

se le adelantó y le dijo:-Tantarantaaaaan,miraaaa-

Drácula miró el cuadro inmenso que estaba en la pared y se quedó impresionado al ver que Él

Estaba en ese cuadro con una corona de Oro en sus sienes,un anillo igual al que usa y un collar

grueso de Oro con una esmeralda verde en el cuello, estaba sentado en un trono de Oro y una

mujer hermosa estaba sentada junto a ÉL, Estaban al pie sentados unos niños,2niñas y 2 varones,

Las personas alrededor le rendía pleitesía, le dijo a Dennis—Dennisovitch sal y diles que vengan

aquí a todos-; mientras esto pasaba, se habían unido al grupo: Murray la Momia, Frank y Eunice,

When y Wanda y Griffin; Cuando Dennis les dijo que bajen donde está su abuelo, todos bajaron a

ver qué era lo que quería Drácula, llegaron y entraron, saludaron a Dracula….Drac, que gusto verte

de nuevo dijeron sus amigos, Dracula les dijo:- Hola, se han perdido ah y se rió.

Entonces les dijo -miren ésto-….OOOOOOOh, es igualito a ti, Drac…dijeron al unísono,´sólo Vlad,

bajó la cabeza y se quedó callado… .Drácula vió a su padre que se quedó lejos y le dice: Papá, que

¿Ves ?, Ven mira esto, estoy en éste cuadro-señalando el cuadro.

Vlad alzó la mirada y le dijo; -Es mi padre quién está en ese cuadro-….

-Si es mi padre el Gran Vladimir II y mi Madre Vasilisa, mis hermanas Mircea y Lydiale, Mi

Hermano Berni y Yo — dijo Vlad.

-Abuelo Vlad- dijo Dennis: _Papá Drac, es igualito a tu papá-, -Sí, es cierto, es igual en todo

sentido — dijo Vlad y miró a su hijo, que estaba con la boca abierta igual que todos.

Papá, ¿puedes explicar qué es todo esto? Pertinentes Drácula.

Vlad comenzó a hablar: -Mira hijo, tu abuelo VladimirII era el Rey de toda Transilvania, pero

Alguien tiene que envidiar, su gran amigo y lo que traicionó y mató a casi toda nuestra familia, llegó con

humanos que eran diestros en armas con balas de plata y espadas de plata, El traidor engañó a mi

padre que lo iba a ayudar y apuñaló en el pecho, le atravesó el corazón con la espada de plata y

Mi madre quedó paralizada y la misma voz con la espada, mis hermanas les dispararon,

Las mujeres, los niños, los niños y las niñas.

Salvaron, nos llevaron por el bosque y fui a dar, donde viví todo el resto de mi vida-.

Estando ahí, me enseñaron las artes mágicas, las transformaciones, las artes de combate, me hice un

guerrero, me uní a un grupo que mató humanos y traidores de la corona, a los 14 años,

me encontré con quién me mató a mi papá y lo maté.

Me ayudaron a regresar y me proclamaron Rey, Bernie no quiso seguir mi camino y me dijo

Siempre fuiste el rey, escuché a nuestros padres hablar, te iban a llamar Vlad III, pero no quiero

Recordar nada de lo que pasó, me abrazó y se fue, lo demás ya sabes –Y, como te alejaste de

Mí, prefiero vivir en la cueva y dejar que sigas solo el legado, por qué es que eres el príncipe de la

Oscuridad.

Todos miraron a Drácula, que empezó a enojarse, y le dije a su padre: -Por eso, hiciste conmigo, lo

¿Qué hiciste ?, torturarme, hacer cosas terribles, ser asesino, matar a tanta gente, borrar el mapa a

¿Muchas ciudades, poderes para hacer tanto daño?

-Papá, los humanos y los monstruos por siglos me temieron, no me miraban a la cara, por miedo a

Que los compañeros, mi vida fue un tormento, gritaban cuando me veían, cerraban puertas, ventanas,

Nadie quería siquiera acercarme a mí-Vlad dijo: -Mira Drac, tú te acuerdas que a los 6 años

mataste a un elefante?,-Sí, me acuerdo y no me gusta haberlo hecho. Dijo Drac.

-Pues al grupo, le gustó lo que vieron en ti y Yo, estaba orgulloso de ti, me pidieron que te entrene

Porque debías ser un verdadero Principe y llamé a tu Tío, que sabía de magia, y tenía poderes

Raros que otros vampiros no poseían, todo te enseñamos, te dimos nuestros poderes, nuestra

magia, los del grupo hicieron lo mismo, viajamos a otros países donde vivian otros vampiros de la

familia y accedieron a darte sus poderes y magia, crecíste rápidamente y absorviste todo, te hiciste

fuerte, matabas a leones de un golpe, golpeaste y noqueaste a 200 vampiros entrenados en 10

minutos, apenas con 15 años de edad, y yo, estaba orgulloso de ti, tenías el carácter de mi padre,

y entonces llegó una bruja que era la reina de las Brujas, me dijo que todavía te faltaba el mejor

regalo para tenerlo todo, entonces te preguntó si querías tu regalo y dijiste :-Sí—y te dio el poder

de ser un gigante con tu mismo aspecto pero aumentado tu poder 100 veces, imagínate como

estaba Yo, orgulloso de tener a mi hijo, El Principe de las Tinieblas, conquistabas ciudades, hacías

arrodillarse ante ti, a los más fuertes de la Tierra, en esos tiempos el Orgullo me llenó y sólo veía a

mi hijo que algún día iba a ser el Rey de las Tinieblas, cuando llegaste a la edad adulta, me dí

cuenta que eras el vivo retrato de mi padre y la felicidad me llenó hasta la locura, pero ahora me

dí cuenta que fui egoísta contigo, jamás pensé en Ti. Ni te pregunté, que era lo que tú querías—

-Papá, cuando mataron a Martha, y me dí cuenta que fue por la culpa de mis acciones pasadas—

Sufrí, el dolor tan grande, que te busqué y fue en ese momento que te Odié con toda mi rabia y

te lo grité con todo el dolor de mi corazón roto por perder a la mujer que amaba, y cuando me

hablaste y me dijiste "Eso",me alejé de ti, por siglos—Con esas palabras me rompiste el corazón,

que ya estaba casi roto por el dolor—dijo Drac,-mira papá he tratado de dejar todo atrás, eres mi

Padre y comprendo que en la época que lo hiciste eran otros los pensamientos, pero "Eso", no lo e

podido superar, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza ,por siglos esta allí—

Vlad le dijo: -Perdóname Drac, sabes que siempre te he querido—

-Lo sé Papá, lo sé—dijo.

Dennis se acercó y dijo: -Estaran por ahí esa corona y esas otras cosas?—

Vlad dijo:-Yo sé, donde están-, y empezó a caminar y entraron todos por una gran puerta….

Llegó ante una pared, sacó una pintura que colgaba y apretó una pequeña roca y se abrió una

puerta secreta y estaba un cofre allí, lo abrió y salió un fulgor dorado, metió la mano y sacó la

corona y el resto de cosas, estaba un pergamino viejo y amarrado, lo cogió y se lo guardo antes

que nadie se diera cuenta.

Dennis dijo a su abuelo Drac:-Papá Drac, ponte esta corona-, y todos dijeron –Siiiiiii, que se la

ponga-, Vlad le dijo, -póntela—Se la puso—y Erika,que había estado callada todo ese tiempo

exclamó:-Pero, que guapo se te ve-, Drácula se rió con lo que dijo su esposa y empezó a

pavonearse por el salón,-A ver, soy el Rey Drácula, en fila todos-, y todos corrieron a ponerse

frente a Drac y empezarón a decir al unísono:-Oh Alteza-, Drac se rió, empezó a caminar y todos

atrás haciendo reverencias, Vlad se reía y entonces le dijo-Drac, ven acá-, le puso el resto de

adornos de oro y le dijo que se parara al lado de la pintura

Vlad dijo:-Miren todos, es igual a mi padre, Drácula el Rey de la Oscuridad, El rey de los

Monstruos. Y todos vitorearon: Viva el Rey, y todos rieron.

Dennis dijo a su bisabuelo Vlad:-Abue, debería este lugar ser reconstruido, que te parece?—

-No es mala idea, que te parece Drac?...Um, no seee, éste lugar me hace sentir algo raro, mejor lo

discutimos en el Hotel, vámonos dijo Drac. Y todos regresaron al Hotel.

Vlad, llevó consigo, todos los objetos encontrados de su familia y los guardó en un baúl en su

Habitación, y bajó a cenar con su familia.

Amanecía ya, y Vlad le dijo a su hijo:-Puedo hablar contigo ahora?-, Eh, si papá dijo Drac.

Vlad dijo:-Mira Drac, hay algo que no dije allí abajo, no quería que supieran porque es algo que

sólo la familia lo sabía y ahora quiero decírtelo a ti, ni siquiera Lydia debe saber esto—

-Qué, y porqué Lydia no debe saber, es mi hermana mayor, es de la familia—dijo Drac.

Vlad continuó:-Tú eres quién sigue el Linaje, por eso-,-No estoy de acuerdo –dijo Drac.

Vlad exclamó:-Lo siento, pero así son las cosas y prométeme que no le dirás nada—

-Lo prometo, que me claven una estaca si rompo mi promesa—dijo Drac.

Vlad comenzó a narrarle a Drac:- Mira, mi padre hablaba conmigo, más que con cualquiera de sus

Hijos, me decía:-Hijo, Tú, serás algún día el Rey de la Oscuridad y seguiras el Linaje de nuestra

sangre, y me llevó al salón donde estaba la pintura y señalándose me dijo:-He ahí, a tu hijo, tu

heredero de Sangre, el más poderoso de todos, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, lo llamarás Drácula-.

-Qué, y porqué te señalas padre-; se rió y me dijo: La Oráculo lo vió y me dijo que será mi vivo

retrato y será el más grande de nuestra sangre como jamás a existido,- No entendí en ese

momento, pero cuando ví lo que hiciste con el elefante, me dí cuenta, que era lo que mi padre me

trataba de decir y por eso hice todo para que seas lo que mi Padre me dijo y resultó-

Pero, al ver tu cambio cuando tuviste el Click con Martha, recordé que yo no había tenido el Click,

con tu madre pasó que simplemente la ví como la mujer que sería la Madre de mi Heredero y ella

se dio cuenta que no la amaba, cuando descubrió que amaba a otra mujer y pasó lo que pasó-

Queeee—dijo Drac-otra mujer, quién es esa otra mujer-, Por eso se mató mamá, se mató por

Amor, te amaba, papá—y empezó a sollozar pero con rabia.

Vlad se acercó a consolarlo y Drac le quitó la mano,-Drac miró a su padre y le dijo:-Nunca te he

contado esto, pero estaba debajo de la cama, cuando discutieron Ustedes dos y escuché lo que le

gritaste, lo que le dijiste y por eso se clavó esa estaca en el corazón,-Lo ví todo Papá, Lo ví todo,

me tapé la boca para que no me escucharas, cuando te agachaste a cogerla, volví mi mirada y ví

cómo moría mi madre, ella me vió y te miró y te dijo:-Te perdono pero cuida a nuestro Hijo

Drácula y murió, salí corriendo a esconderme, lloré, lloré con tanta furia, que las lágrimas se me

Secaron, y te odié, te odié con tanta rabia, pero era pequeño y no podía hacer nada- Drácula

comenzó a llorar, lloró con tanta fuerza que sus ojos se tornaron rojos y se levantó y gritó:-

AAAAAAAH, con tanta fuerza que el Hotel se estremeció, se arrodillo se tapó la cara con sus

manos y siguió sollozando al recordar ver morir a su Madre tan amada…

-Perdóname Hijo. por hacerte sufrir tanto—dijo Vlad.

Drácula, se levantó, se limpió sus lágrimas, regresó a mirar a su Padre y le dijo:-Ya pasó, Papá,

Te perdono, Te Amo, eres mi Padre—y abrazó a Vlad con fuerza.

La puerta se abrió y estaba toda la familia y los amigos de Drac…-Que pasó, se escuchó un grito

Espantoso, tembló todo el Hotel-, Me asusté dijo Mavis, y Erika dijo—Yo también.

Drac los miró y dijo:-No pasa nada, a dormir todos, que ya es tarde-, Hasta Luego Papá—le dijo

Drac, besándolo en la frente, -Hasta Luego Hijo—le contestó Vlad.

-Ya, ya, ya, ya dije a dormir-, -Hasta luego Papá Drac—dijo Dennis, Hasta Luego Dennisovitchi,

Dennisovitchi,- Hasta luego Pa- le dijo Mavis,-Hasta luego mi tarantulita hermosa_,Jhonny se

acercó y miró a Dracula de frente y le dijo:-Drac, has llorado?—Qué?,Noooo, estaba jugando con

mi padre y me lanzó polvo a la cara,jajaja—le dijo Drac, bueno ya a dormir, más tarde hay que

trabajar,-Te quiero Drac—le dijo Jhonny,-Yo también te quiero_le dijo Drac y sonrió.

Entro a la habitación y no vió a su esposa, pensó que estaba solo y se sentó en la cama y sus ojos

se llenaron de lágrimas, se le escapó una y justo Erika sale de ducharse y lo miró pasarse las manos

por sus ojos-Que pasó?, estas llorando_dijo Erika,-Nooo, se me metió una basurita en el

ojo, pero ya me la saqué, jejeje.

Se levantó y sonriendo, la abrazó y le dijo: MMMMM, estás deliciosa, oliéndole el cabello y bajó

sus hombros, Erika sonrió y le dijo: _Drácula, firme_ y Drác se puso en pose de firme cual

soldado

Y Erika le dice: -A ducharse-, a sus órdenes mi capitana Erika, jajaja—y entro a la ducha.

Drac Salió de la ducha, y se puso el pijama, pero faltaba la parte de arriba,cuando se le aventó

Erika lo abrazó y le dijo: MMMMM, estas delicioso,-Jajajaja, se rió Drac, la levantó en vilo y la

llevó a la cama, besándola, se dejaron vencer del amor y lujuria,-Te amo Drac dijo Erika,-te amo

dijo Drac, durmieron abrazados.

Casi al anochecer Erika despertó porque escuchó hablar a alguien, miró a su esposo y se dio

cuenta que era Él, lo miró y decidió escuchar qué era lo que decía:-Mamá, noooo – y le salían

lágrimas de los ojos, y empezó a preguntar—quién es esa mujer, dímelo, quién es esa mujer-,

y balbuceba-Te odio, y después decía ya más tranquilo—te prometo que nunca le diré nada—

y se volvió a quedar callado y dormido, Erika se quedó pensativa, no entendía que pasaba, se

volvió a acostar, no sin antes besar a su esposo.

Empezaba otra jornada en el Hotel, todo transcurría normal, pero a Drácula le quedó la curiosidad

de lo que estaba allá abajo, le dijo a Jhonny –puedes ayudarme en algo?—Si lo que tú quieras

Drac—dijo Jhonny, pidió a Mavis que esté al tanto del Hotel, porque iba a dar un paseo con Drac-,

Ya era habitual que Jhonny salga a dar paseos con Drac, porque era para planear algo nuevo en el

Hotel,…En el camino Drac le dijo..-Quiero volver a ver esa pintura allá abajo,jejeje-

Jhonny sonrió y dijo-Viva el Rey-jajajaja rieron los dos, entraron y bajaron.

Drac le dijo a Jhonny,-en verdad que soy igual a mi Abuelo? No puedo mirarme en un espejo—

Jhonny,le dijo—Si no estuvieras aquí junto a mí, pensaría que eres tú que estás en esa pintura—

-Mira Drac, siempre he admirado ese porte que tienes, así como ves a tu abuelo que está con ese

gesto y esa parada elegante, así eres tú, la mirada,, todo-dijo Jhonny-A ver, a ver, recuerdo que

tu papá, dijo que eras igual a tu abuelo,en todo sentido,¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?—

-La verdad, no lo sé Jhonny—dijo Drac.

Drácula sintió un escalofrio y miró a Jhonny con los ojos asustados mirándo la pintura, también

miró y vió que salía un fulgor negro y rojo y después salió de la pintura, Su Abuelo.

Jhonny se desmayó, no así Drácula que vió acercarse a su Abuelo a ÉL, diciéndole con su misma

Voz: - Mi nieto adorado, Mi Príncipe de las Tinieblas, Drácula, nunca había visto esto y miró a los

Ojos a su abuelo y era azules como Drácula los tenía, le preguntó: - ¿Cómo saliste de la pintura?

-Es uno de mis poderes, tú también lo tienes, te transferencia a los 5 años — Mira nieto querido,

La Reina de las Brujas, me dio este regalo que sólo se puede enviar al segundo en mi sangre

O sea tú, mi nieto,… -Pero mi padre, ¿sabes que puedes salir de la pintura ?, dijo Drac — No, nunca se lo

dejé Saber, Ví como Vlad, te formaba, como el legítimo de nuestra sangre, pero flaqueaste cuando

Haga clic en y haga clic con su padre y su hijo. ÉL Y ¡ALLI FUE, CUANDO SE

DERRUMBÓ TODO ESTO Y SE ENTERRÓ NUESTRA SANGRE! Gritó Drácula, le dijo.

dolor en mi corazón, amé a Martha, y cuando peleamos lo que me dijo también me dolió

Me dijo que no le importaba mi dolor, ni cuando murió mamá, ni cuando murió Marta, por eso lo

Odié y me mantení alejado de mi padre—

-Sabes nosotros herederos de nuestra Sangre, escogemos las mujeres para tener herederos y no

para amarlas, siempre fue así, porque el amor te ciega, merma tus poderes, te hace mas

vulnerable — sin darse cuenta ninguno, Jhonny ya había vuelto a sí y estaba escuchando y viendo

todo, Drac dijo a su abuelo.

fondo, -Yo tampoco_Era Vlad, que ya había llegado minutos antes y había escuchado todo, -por

Eso sí, la mujer que ama, sólo te interesa tener un heredero perfecto.

-Que cosa dijiste papá-, -Si, yo amé a Carla con locura, pero papá dijo –esa mujer es débil de

carácter, no sirve- siempre pensé que era mi mente que me hizo escucharlo, pero ahora veo

Que no, en mi corazón, me encontré con un aroma conocido pero

nunca imaginé que fuiste tú, pensé que fueron los humanos y los odié cada día más—

Bernie, yo te dije otra vez, dijo Vlad.

Vladimir II dijo: Bueno, hijo mío, siempre fue mi favorito sobre tu hermano mayor, la era de Bernie

suave, no le gustaba pelear, no quería casarse, pero tú heredaste mi carácter, mi fortaleza y por eso

engendraste a mi nieto Drácula, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, heredó todo mi poder, tú lo tenias

Vlad, pero no podías usarlo, estaba destinado para mi nieto, jajaja, y con tu ayuda ahora es el

único Vampiro Invencible aún si te entierran una estaca, jajaja, por qué crees que no murió cuando

¿Cómo está la respuesta? ¿Qué es esto?

hubieras esperado te darías cuenta, que su sangre regresaba a Él nuevamente y se cerraría su

herida y cuando la Reina Bruja le preguntó y el dijo Sí, le dio el poder de resucitar a los

muertos,jajaja, Vlad, ella estaba enamorada de mí y siempre me cumplia mis caprichos, y ahora

Vlad, vas a ver la culminación de mis sueños y tus sueños, Voy a hacer lo único que falta para que

Drácula vuelva a ser el verdadero Heredero de nuestra sangre, voy a entrar en ÉL y darle el poder

secreto de nuestra sangre, pero nadie podrá cambiarlo, va a ser el verdadero Príncipe de las

Tinieblas,cuando tú ya no estes será el nuevo Rey, pero falta mucho para eso,jajaja mientras se

abrirá paso y todos lo reconocerán como su todo,….Bernie, ven acá-.

Salió el Tío Bernie de las sombras y dijo;-Perdona VLad hermano, pero es nuestro padre y

aunque sea ahora,lo voy a complacer, los siento, sé que tú no vas a querer ayudar asi que-

Hizo un ademán y dejó inconsciente a su hermano.

Papá-, gritó Drácula, -No te angusties sobrino, sólo está dormido—dijo Bernie.

-Hijo, ya, hazlo—dijo el Rey Vladimir, Berni miró a Drac y le dijo.—Lo siento sobrino pero es mi

deber preservar el Linaje y la continuación de nuestra sangre- hizo un ademán mirando a

Drácula,, Sintió un ardor como si se quemara con el Sol, asi como fue cuando trajo de vuelta a

Jhonny al Hotel, pero era cada vez más intenso que no soportó el dolor y gritó, su grito fue

tremendo,las paredes empezaron a caerse, pero su tio siguió haciendo el rito, Drácula,jamás había

sentido tal dolor,volvió a gritar,su tío viendo eso sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero siguió ante

la mirada de su espectral padre Vladimir, retumbaban las paredes, Jhonny se tapó los oídos

porque los gritos de Drácula era ensordecedores y de repente vio con terror que Drácula ya no

gritaba y estaba de pie,con esos ojos rojos y su vestimenta ahora brillaba, miró como se acercó el

espectro del Abuelo de Drac y le tendió las dos manos a su nieto, dijo algo inintengible para

Jhonny y vió que se abrazaron y Vladimir II, entró en el cuerpo de su suegro amado Drácula y

aparecieron, la corona, los anillos, el collar, Drácula estaba igual que en la pintura. Su tío Bernie se

quedó estupefacto no sabía lo que iba a suceder, pero quedó admirado de ver a su sobrino amado

como todo un Principe y entonces para el susto de Jhonny, Drácula empezó a crecer y se hizo un

gigante de 4 mts,..Drácula abrió sus ojos y sonrió mirando todo, al ver a su padre en el suelo,fue a

recogerlo, lo alzó en vilo lo tomó en sus brazos y le dijo:-Te amo Papá_, Miró a jhonny y le

dijo,sujétate de mi capa, nos vamos al Hotel, Jhonny obedeció y salieron de allí, casi al llegar a la

salida dijo-Tio Bernie vamos, y su tió los siguió.

Casi al llegar al Hotel, Drácula se volvió a su estatura normal y le dijo a Jhonny,-no digas nada de

lo que viste o escuchaste, está claro?—Jhonny dijo –Si,está Bien-.

Casi en la puerta del Hotel, bajaron y Drácula le dijo a su tío Brenie: -Tío, despierta a mi papá por

Favor-,así lo hizo, Vlad, despertó al instante y dijo : -¿Donde estoy?, -En el Hotel papá dijo –

sonriendo Drac, pero estábamos allí abajo y mi padre?—dijo Vlad,; -Papá no pasó nada, una pared

cayó y te dejó inconsciente y creo que soñaste lo que estas diciendo—le dijo Drac; Algo extrañado

le creyó a su hijo,. Entraron y Drac recibió a su querido Dennisovitch que corrió a abrazarlo, -Hola

Denisovich-, lo cargó hasta la Recepción , donde estaba su hija Mavis, -Hola tarantulita

hermosa— dijo Drac. Entonces lo abrazaron y era su esposa-Drac, ya regresaste-Vlad vió esto y

sonriendo y pensó, entonces sí fue un sueño.

Fueron al comedor a cenar, toda la familia,..Drácula se sentó en el primer asiento y llegó la

comida, empezó a comer de manera diferente, a mucha velocidad y se lo quedaron viendo

atónitos, -Papáaa, jajaja –dijo Mavis riéndose, Dennis lo miró y se rió:- Papá Drac tienes mucha

hambre—. Erika estaba mirando y riéndose, a Vlad no le gustó porque conocía a Drac y sabía que

no era así, y recordó algo que lo hizo temblar de miedo, y de repente vió un fulgor leve que

emanaba de su hijo.y la mirada…Esa mirada que ya conocía, regresó a ver a Bernie y vio a su

hermano cabizbajo como asustado mirando a su sobrino, Jhonny bromeando le dijo a Drac:-

pareces un humano glotón, jajaja-; Drac dejó de comer y le lanzó una mirada de odio que jamás

lo habían visto hacer y le contesto a Jhonny:-¿Qué dijiste?; Jhonny replicó asustado: Perdón Drac

no quise molestarte, era una broma nada más—Drac se suavizo y le dijo—Ah, no importa, jejeje-,

pero ese gesto todos lo vieron y se cruzaron las miradas de todos, y Vlad estaba seguro que algo

había pasado allá abajo y vió a su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos.

Terminaron de comer, y cada quién se fue a sus habitaciones a descansar, porque ya empezaba a

Amanecer, Vlad agarró la mano de Bernie y le dijo: -Quiero hablar contigo-, y volaron juntos a

una parte oscura del bosque, llegaron y Vlad enfrentó a Bernie, -dime que pasó allá?-Sé lo que vi,

mi padre estaba fuera de la pintura y ahora vi la mirada de nuestro padre en mi hijo, quiero

saber—,…Bernie empezó a sollozar,-Papá me obligó a romper la parte de amor de Drácula, pero

no me dijo que iba a entrar en el cuerpo de mi sobrino y darle un poder secreto que Él solo lo

sabe-; Vlad dijo: -Nooo, voy a perder a mi hijo para siempre Nooo-, Bernie le dijo—Pero Drac Te

ama, yo lo escuché decirte ..Te amo Papá, cuando te cargó para regresar al Hotel-.

Vlad dijo:-Mira Bernie, sé que Drac me ama, pero sé que mi padre se unió a mi hijo y ahora son

uno, pero cómo lo hizo-, Bernie dijo, -usé el encantamiento rompedor que yo solo yo se hacer

porque mi padre me dijo que le hiciera eso a Drac y que a la vez le transfiriera mi poder para que

también lo tenga, no pensé que le iba a torturar y doler tanto, fueron minutos de angustia y un

dolor inaguantable, gritaba y me dolió causarle ese dolor, pero cuando terminó mi sobrino tenía

ya mi poder y se irguió con una mirada perdida y nuestro padre lo cogió de las manos le dijo algo

que no alcance escuchar, se abrazaron y nuestro padre entró en el cuerpo de Drac, Jamás me dijo

que iba a hacer eso, y salió un fulgor del cuerpo de Drac, pero desapareció rápidamente y Drac

habló como siempre, parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada—

Vlad escuchó todo y dijo: -De pequeño me llevaba a excursiones, te acuerdas, tú no querias ir,

Y decía, nuestra línea de sangre continúa contigo, debes ver lo que hace tu Padre,jajaja.

Volamos y llegamos a un poblado, me sentó en un banco y dijo; -Mira y aprende,-,Empezó a

matar a personas y les chupaba la sangre a gran velocidad y los dejaba secos, a todo el pueblo lo

mató en cuestión de minutos y de repente hizo un gesto y todo el pueblo se convirtió en zombie y

ordenó que vayan a nuestra casa a servirnos.Y dijo, -Así debes hacerlo tú y cuando tengas a

nuestro heredero de Sangre, sólo a Él le enseñaré mi verdadero Poder,-; Cuando mataron a

nuestro Padre, pensé que allí se acabó todo, pero veo que me equivoqué-.

-Ahora, que pasará, no quiero ver de nuevo a mi hijo, ser el asesino de antes, a cambiado, está

feliz con su familia, encontró a su Click, a su amor verdadero, me a perdonado, ahora me ama, no

quiero perderlo Bernie, Amo a mi hijo, dijo Vlad llorando, Bernie lo abrazó y dijo: Habla con ÉL y

asegúrate de saber que está pasando.

Vlad, buscó a Drac y le dijo:-Podría conversar contigo unos minutos?-, Papáaa, el tiempo que

quieras, Te amo- le dijo Drac,- esperame un momento-; abrió la puerta de su habitación y le dijo

a Erika, -amor voy a hablar con mi padre, mas luego regreso- y se fue.

-Papá tengo una habitación secreta, que nadie sabe que existe, allí podemos hablar y nadie nos

escuchará—le dijo Drac

Subieron y llegaron a una pared y Drac hizo un ademan y asomo una puerta y entraron.

Ya adentro se prendieron unos candelabros y dio luz a la habitación y Vlad vió un cuadro y dijo:

-Ella es Martha-, -Ah si, es ella—dijo Drac y con una mano jaló la cortina que tapaba la otra

mitad y estaba Drac junto a Martha…. Vlad le dijo: -Hijo, la amaste mucho verdad?-, -Claro que si

papá, fue mi Click, pero ya ves, la mataron los humanos-; Estas seguro que fueron los humanos

hijo?—dijo Vlad;…-Qué, que me estás queriendo decir papá—dijo Drac

-Hijo, creo que no fueron los humanos, fue alguien más, que no le convenía esa unión de amor,

como no le conviene la unión de amor que tienes ahora con Erika—Dijo Vlad

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir papá—dijo Drac; Vlad habló con fuerza y dijo:-Creo que fue mi

Padre que mató a Martha y piensa hacer lo mismo con Erika-.

-Como', si está muerto hace siglos cuando tú eras un niño, papá creo que estás desvariando ya

por tu edad—dijo Drac. Vlad dijo:-Te amo hijo, solo quiero que te des cuenta si las cosas

empiezan a cambiar-, -Está bien papá, haré lo que dices, voy a tomar atención a cualquier cosa

que esté mal y ahora quiero un abrazo de mi Vladichi, Vladichi, jajaja y abrazó a su padre—Vlad rió

de la ocurrencia de su hijo, sin darse cuenta de la mirada que puso Drac cuando no lo veía.

Drac llegó a su habitación diciendo: -Donde está mi amor marinooo, jeje-, y Erika lo abrazó

diciendo,: -ocurrido,jaja—y lo besó, se sentaron en la cama y Erika, empezó a desvestirlo, lo dejo

con el torso desnudo y empezó a besarle el pecho dándole pequeños mordiscos,Drac también le

sacó la blusa y la dejó con sus senos al descubierto, los beso y un poco de tiempo después

quedaron desnudos en el lecho y comenzó a erupcionar el volcán del amor, pero Erika sintió que

su esposo le hacía el amor con una violencia que jamás antes lo había hecho, pero pensó que era

por el amor que le tenía y porque sabía que era una vampira, terminó todo y se durmieron .

Al despertar, miró a su esposo y se dio cuenta que tenía rasguños en la espalda, se quedó

pensativa, pero no le dio mucha importancia, lo llamó y le dijo:-Levantarse amor, hay que

trabajar—Aaaaumm, tengo sueño,quiero dormir un poco más, mas tarde bajo Sí?—dijo Drac,..Esta

bien mi amor,me voy-,le dio un beso y se fue.

Mavis salió de su cuarto y vió a Erika que iba al ascensor y la saludo y le preguntó por su papá,

Erika le dijo—Quiere dormir un poco más, dijo que más tarde bajaría—Ah bueno dijo Mavis.

Pero algo le decía que estaba raro, su papá jamás dejaba de trabajar, entró a la habitación de su

papá y alcanzó a ver que su padre salía volando por la ventana, lo siguió y vió que iba con dirección

al bosque donde estaba una pequeña casa y entro. Mavis llegó y se acercó a la ventana y escuchó

reir a su padre y las risitas de mujeres,cuando empezó a escuchar gemidos se asomó a la ventana y

se quedó atónita, viendo a su padre teniendo sexo con 3 mujeres vampiras, salió de allí llorando al

Hotel, llegó junto a Jhonny y se lo llevo al techo del Hotel y le contó lo que había visto.

Jhonny tenía miedo de contarle lo que vio allá abajo y le dijo…-Estas segura que era tu papá?-, sí

le dijo Mavis, pero si ama a Erika, como es posible que haga eso-, Jhonny le dijo—No se lo digas a

Erika-,.-Por qué, No? Dijo Mavis…-Mira Mavis, mejor dile a tu papá lo que le viste hacer, a lo

mejor hay una explicación, El te ama y te explicará, No hay necesidad de hacer sufrir a Erika—

-Está bien—dijo Mavis,…esperaré que regrese, hasta eso distrae a Erika y dile que Yo estoy

hablando con mi papá-, Jhonny dijo—Esta bien-

Vlad y Bernie, escucharon todo y entraron a su habitación , se miraron y Bernie dijo—Igual a

Papá— Hace lo mismo que hacia nuestro le dijo—Esperemos que pasa—

Mavis entró a la habitación de su padre para esperarlo…Al rato, escuchó un aleteo .Era Drac

Entró por la ventana y se transformó, y no se dio cuenta que su hija estaba parada allí, al lado de la

cama, sonriendo se sacó la capa y la camisa negra y Mavis vió con horror que la espalda de su

padre tenía rasguños y marcas de labios,-Oh,que es eso—dijo Mavis,

Drácula al escuchar esa expresión se dio vuelta y miró a su hija, y Mavis abrió más sus ojos cuando

vio en el pecho de su padre más rasguños y mordeduras,..Drac dijo : -Qué haces aquí?—

Mavis lo miró y vió una expresión dura en su padre y le dijo:-Papá que es eso que tienes en todo

tu cuerpo, acaso tienes otra mujer?—Drac la miró duramente y le contestó:-No eres nadie para

meterte en mi vida y estar criticando lo que hago o dejo de hacer y sal de aquí-.

Mavis, no quería creer lo que escuchaba de boca de su padre,-Pero Papá—

-Lárgate –dijo Drac y Mavis se le acercó y le dijo—No me voy, hasta que me expliques, que es

esto?—y señalo el cuerpo de Drac, entonces Drac se le acercó alzo su mano y le dio una cachetada

con tal fuerza que la hizo golpearse contra la pared,-No te metas—le dijo furioso.

Mavis empezó a llorar por el dolor físico del golpe pero más porque su padre jamás la había

golpeado, jamás,; Drácula la vio llorar y le cambió la expresión a susto, se le acercó y le dijo:

-Que te pasó, mi tarantulita hermosa?,Por qué lloras mi engendrita linda?-, Mavis vió a su padre

preocupado y le dijo.—No te acuerdas, que pasó papá?-Drac dijo—No se de que hablas amor—.

En ese momento entraron Vlad y Bernie y preguntaron –Que pasa aquí, escuchamos ruidos de

golpes—Drac dijo: Golpes?, Mavis dijo:-No pasa nada, te veo abajo papá y le dio un beso—

Vlad y Bernie se dieron cuenta del torso desnudo de Drácula y vieron los arañazos, mordiscos y

marcas de labios y olieron el perfume de mujer.

Vlad le dijo: -Hijo, donde estuviste-,..Drac contestó;- Yo, aquí Papá, no he salido—y Vlad le dijo –

mírate estás arañado en todo el cuerpo-; Drac, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba semidesnudo y

vió y se tocó los arañazos y dijo; _qué es esto, como pasó todo esto?-, Bernie le dijo siéntate

sobrino, Drac se sentó en la cama y Bernie hizo desaparecer todas las heridas del cuerpo de su

sobrino,..Vlad le dijo; -No te acuerdas de haber salido de aquí?-; No, yo no he salido—dijo Drac

Vlad miró a Bernie, y le dijo a Drac:-Bañate hijo y anda al lado de tu esposa que está allá abajo

esperándote, pero no le digas nada de esto-, Drac le dijo: -Está bien Papá, te quiero—

Salieron los hermanos de la habitación y bajaron a buscar a Mavis; La encontraron en el comedor

Y le pidieron hablar un momento con ellos, Mavis dijo –Si, vamos—

Volaron al techo del Hotel, entonces Vlad empezó preguntándole,..-Hija, que pasó realmente con

Drac?—Mavis se echó a llorar y abrazando a su abuelo le dijo:-Seguí a mi papá al bosque entró a

una cabaña y allí estaban 3 vampiras, lo desnudaron y tuvo sexo con ellas ,me regresé y entré a

esperarlo para hablar con Él y cuando regresó, no me vió que estaba ahí y se sacó la capa y la

camisa y vi arañazos, marcas de labios y mordiscos en su cuerpo, me asusté y me regresó a ver y

preguntó que hacia yo ahí , y le grité,que porque tenia esas marcas y si tenia otra mujer y-se

quedó en silencio un momento y Vlad le preguntó—Y Qué?-

Mavis lo miró y le dijo: Papá, me pegó una cachetada, me pegó, jamas me había alzado la mano y

me dijo que no me metiera en sus asuntos—y lloró en el regazo de su abuelo.

Vlad se quedó pensativo..y entonces Mavi dijo: -Pero, pasó algo raro, me vió llorar y cambió

totalmente, se fue su furia, su enojo y era de nuevo mi Papá de siempre, el que me quiere y me

trata con amor y en eso llegaron ustedes-.

Se miraron los hermanos y Vlad le dijo a Bernie, -debemos decirle lo que está pasando-,

Mavis dijo:-Que,que esta pasando con mi papá-,….Vlad empezó diciendo:-Te acuerdas del cuadro

que está en el salón allá abajo y les dije que era mi Padre, verdad?-, -Claro que me acuerdo—dijo

Mavis,; Vlad continuo:-Nieta de mi corazón, Tu padre,ya no es tu padre-, -Comó?—dijo Mavis

Vlad dijo:-Mira, Drac regresó a la cueva por curiosidad, sin saber lo que le iba a pasar-,Y le contó

todo lo que había pasado;-Nooo, no puede estar pasando esto—dijo Mavis,

Vlad dijo:-Ahora se comporta como mi padre y va a pedirle un heredero a Erika y si no puede

dárselo, la va a matar, ya sabes por qué—Todavía tiene amor dentro de Él- dijo Bernie, -no fui

capaz de quitárselo todo, lo vi feliz y me dolió en el alma dejarlo sin amor, pero tengo miedo que

nuestro padre se dé cuenta y me mate, ya que mi poder se lo dí a mi sobrino y ya no me

necesita—-Vlad le dijo que Jhonny vió todo, pero Drac ya transformado le ordenó que no dijera

nada a nadie,-por eso creo que no te a contado nada, pero ahora, que ya sabes lo que

pasó, puedes hablar con tu esposo y pensar que se puede hacer para ayudar a tu padre, pero que

tu padre no sospeche-, Esta bien abuelo—dijo Mavis, -me voy, no vaya a notar mi ausencia—

Vlad se acordó de algo y le dijo a Bernie,-vamos a buscar a Drac, para decirle que nos vamos a

volar y recordar viejos tiempos-, -Que y para que—dijo Bernie,-cuando estemos fuera del

alcance de mi hijo te lo diré—y bajaron al Lobby a buscar a Drac.

Llegaron y vieron a Drac jugueteando con su esposa,-Hola Drac—le dijo Vlad sonriendo,-Sabes

Me dio nostalgia y quiero salir a volar con Bernie para recordar nuestros viejos tiempos, jaja,

Asi que, nos vamos, más tarde regresamos-, Drac dijo:-Diviertanse mucho, par de tortugas

viejas, jajaja—Vlad y Bernie se rieron—Adiós—dijo Vlad y se fueron volando.

Ya muy lejos, Vlad descendió y se sentó en una roca, Bernie hizo lo mismo y miró a su hermano

esperando una explicación.

-Bernie, te acuerdas de la Bruja que estaba enamorada de nuestro Padre?—dijo Vlad

-Si, si me acuerdo—dijo Bernie, -pues yo se donde está viviendo ella—dijo Vlad,

-Que, pensé que había muerto—dijo Bernie,- pues no, y no está lejos, vamos—dijo Vlad

Volaron y llegaron a una cueva escondida, entraron y caminaron hasta casi al fondo y hallaron una

Puerta, Vlad tocó 5 veces y una voz le contestó y dijo, -pasa Vlad-.

-Hola—dijo Vlad,..-Vlad no te he visto por algunos siglos ah,jejeje-dijo la Bruja…Vlad miró a su

hermano y le dijo:-Ella nos salvó de morir—Bernie se quedó atónito,pero le dijo –Gracias—

La bruja, le dijo—Ya que no pude salvar a tus padres, me los llevé por esa puerta secreta, no podía

quedármelos, porque sospecharían quienes eran ustedes-, Vlad le dijo:- Sabes que ha pasado?—

La bruja le dijo:-Solo sentí algo raro, me pareció sentir la energía de tu padre, pero no puede ser,

Él está muerto, porque justo ese día le ordeno hacer un trabajo fuera del reino a La Muerte—

Vlad le dijo—A Regresado, se escondió en el retrato familiar y cuando mi familia entró allí, empezó

todo y ahora está dentro de mi hijo Drácula-, -Qué, Drácula lo he visto, es igual a tu hermoso

padre, pero ví que ya no es lo que era antes, a cambiado—dijo la bruja.

-Ahora está dentro de mi hijo y empezó a cambiarlo, golpeó a su hija, ya no es el mismo hombre

que es mi hijo—dijo Vlad ,-Por eso vine a ti, conoces que se puede hacer para sacar a mi padre del

cuerpo de mi hijo?,. La Reina de las Brujas se quedó pensativa,-Existe una solución, buscar al

peor enemigo de tu hijo y darle el arma de plata para que lo mate, pero primero debes buscar a La

Muerte para que sepa que su Rey está dentro de tu hijo,-Que y cómo lo busco, no se donde está-

dijo Vlad…Yo, si sé donde está, siempre a llorado no haber estado allí para no dejarlo morir a su

Rey, pero al hablarle deja que lo ubique y hable con tu hijo, al verlo pensará que es tu Padre y se

volverá de nuevo Su Sirviente, pero al hacerlo en verdad será el sirviente de Drácula, porque Él es

quién está vivo, pero tu padre por el ansia de poder, no se dará cuenta y cuando el peor enemigo

de Drácula lo mate, será la única forma de que tu padre salga del cuerpo de tu hijo, pero la muerte

al ver a su Amo que va a morir, lo protegerá, pero protegerá al Vivo y será para siempre el

Sirviente de Drácula,-dijo la Bruja..Vlad le preguntó, -sabes el nombre del peor enemigo de mi

hijo?-…La Bruja le dijo…-su apellido es Belmont y esta viajando a Transylvania para matar a

Drácula, pero no tiene el arma para hacerlo, pero Yo tengo aquí una espada de plata que servirá—

Vlad fue donde estaba la Muerte,..habló con ella y le dijo las mismas palabras que dijo la Bruja, vió

su expresión de alegría que puso la Muerte cuando se fue a buscar a su Rey al Hotel.

Bernie fue el encargado de darle la espada a Belmont, diciéndole que había descubierto que esa

espada mataría a Drácula…Belmont había llegado a Transylvania y estaba en la Estación y vió llegar

a un hombre asustadizo ante Él y diciendo—Usted es el señor Belmont?,usted va a matar a ese

asesino Drácula?—Belmont le contestó -claro que sí—y el hombre le dice, es que descubri una

espada de plata pero yo no se usarla y le tengo miedo a Drácula y se la traje a Usted, debe saber

usarla, tome y se la dio y salió corriendo asustado mirando a todos lados-,; -Vaya, vaya, esto se

llama suerte, pensaba hacerla forjar y viene directo a mis manos, prepárate Drácula—

Mientras tanto,La Muerte llegó al Hotel y vió a su amo en la Recepción del Hotel, se hizo invisible,

Se acercó al oído de Drácula y dijo:-Mi señor, mi Rey aquí estoy a su servicio de nuevo, Soy la

Muerte-, se vió una sonrisa en Drácula y le ordeno quedamente que le esperara en el techo del

Hotel, llamó a su esposa y le dijo que iba a descansar un poco, se despidió con un beso y se fue.

Mavis vió esto y secretamente siguió a su padre hasta el techo del Hotel, ella tenía un escondite

Secreto y espero y escuchó a su padre decirle a alguien, -Te esperaba, no sabía donde estabas-,

La Muerte le dijo—Mi señor, me siento culpable de no poderte defender estaba lejos-, Drácula le

respondió—No es tu culpa, Yo te ordene una misión, tú ni nadie sabía lo que pasaría, pero bueno

Ya estás a mi lado, hazte presente para verte-, La Muerte se dejó ver y allí estaba su cara

carcomida y horrible y sus manos huesudas,-Que bueno es verte de nuevo y abrazó a La Muerte

Bueno ya sabes donde debes estar hasta que te llame-, -Si mi Rey—dijo La Muerte y entro al

cuerpo de Drácula, que se transformó y voló a su habitación.

Mavis quedó horrorizada de ver y oir esa conversación entre La Muerte y su se calmó

Buscó a su abuelo, que ya había regresado con su hermano y una acompañante hermosa y joven,

era la Reina de las Brujas disfrazada.

Abuelo, quiero hablar contigo..—Ah, hola nieta, mira te presento a la hija de un gran amigo se

llama Dalia,-Hola niña-dijo Dalia a Mavis,-Hola Dalia—dijo Mavis y se dirigió a su abuelo de

nuevo,-deseo hablar urgente contigo- dijo..Espérame en mi habitación ya subo.

Mavis estaba impaciente esperando, cuando abrió la puerta su abuelo, Bernie y Dalia.

-Mira Mavis, debes por qué está Dalia aquí—dijo Vlad y le contó lo que pasó.

-Ah, entonces, lo que ví, era lo que tenía que suceder—dijo Mavis,-pero no es peligroso y mi

papá muera de verdad,?-, Por eso estoy aquí, Tu bisabuelo siempre estuvo enamorado de mí asi

como Yo de ÉL, siempre nos veíamos a escondidas y eso hago aquí, para distraerlo y cuando llegue

el momento crítico, sé que ÉL hará lo correcto, lo conozco—dijo Dalia.

Él preferirá el Linaje de su Sangre y saldrá por su propia voluntad del cuerpo de su nieto, porque

estoy segura que lo ama con locura, es su Orgullo, cuando el Oráculo le enseño a Drácula tu

bisabuelo dijo mi nieto es igualito a mí, es hermoso, haría cualquier cosa por ÉL Y LE PREGUNTÉ Y

SI TE TOCARA DECIDIR SI ÉL MUERE O TÚ,QUÉ DECIDIRÍAS, me contestó..Jamás permitiría que

muera mi nieto, YO MORIRÍA POR ÉL.—

Y ahora como será cuando llegué ese Belmont aquí dijo Mavis

Dejemos que se hagan las cosas como tienen que suceder dijo Vlad.

En la tarde, llegó un hombre elegante acompañado de hombres y solicitó hospedaje en el Hotel y

dijo que le gustaría conocer al gran Drácula, que tanto le habían hablado

Erika estaba en ese momento y dijo:-En la noche podrá conocerlo, ahora está descansando,

-Gracias—le dijo ese hombre que ahora si sabia que se llamaba George Belmont y se fueron a sus

Habitaciones.

Llegó la noche y Mavis tomó el lugar en la recepción y Erika subió a la habitación para decirle a su

esposo , que alguien quería conocerlo.

Entró y ya Drácula se había levantado y salía de la ducha, -Mira éste modelito, recién salido del

Horno, jaja — dijo Drácula y Erika se dijo, más tarde le digo y entro a bañarse, Salió y vió a su esposo

En la cama esperándola y sonriendo, Erika lo adoraba, cada vez que lo tocamos, se enciende la

lujuria, el deseo por Drácula y Él hizo lo mismo, tuvo un encuentro de amor, pero hubo un

Un momento en el que Erika le dio un dolor en la espalda y le dijo que había sido mordido

Poco, pero fue por jugar, terminaron y Drácula la miró a sus ojos azules y le dijo: Te amo, te amo

Mi sirena del mar, siempre te voy a amar, Erika también le dijo que lo amaba, que siempre lo

amaría, después Drácula se redacta para hacer sus labores en el Hotel y Erika le dijo: -Llego

un hombre que quiere conocerte creo que su apellido es Belmont-, -Ah, está bien cuando baje

Me presenté, y ahora descansa mi amor, le di un beso a Erika, que se recostó para dormir.

Drácula bajó al Lobby, saludó a su hija Mavis y buscó por el visitante que quería conocerlo y

una voz a su espalda dice: -Asi que aquí está el famoso Conde Drácula — dijo Belmont,

extendiéndole la mano, Drac se da la vuelta y le estrecha la mano, diciendo: -Hola Sr Belmont, -

Belmont lo ve y se da la cuenta que el Conde Drácula es alto, un rostro hermoso, ojos azules, y

un porte de Principe que hace realidad a su nombre Principe de las Tinieblas;

Belmont comenzó a decir: - He viajado desde Inglaterra a conocer Transilvania y quería conocerlo

Por Sus Leyendas y su famoso Hotel Transilvania — Drac le dijo: -Construí este Hotel en tiempos

de que se perseguía a los monstruos, para que tengan un sitio seguro para descansar, pero al

cumplir mi hija Mavis su mayoría de edad, nos visitó un joven Humano y nos hicimos saber que ya los

humanos no nos temían ni perseguían y se casó con mi hija-;Belmont sorprendido dijo: -Tiene un

yerno humano?,Drácula?en verdad?—Drac se rió y dijo: Jajajaja, vaya a todos les parece increíble,

si, tengo un yerno humano, por eso ahora tengo huéspedes humanos y habitué el Hotel para que

nos visiten Humanos, mire tenemos bastantes huéspedes y hay armonía entre monstruos y

humanos, mi esposa era humana cuando me casé y por desgracia casi muere y tuve que romper la

promesa que le había hecho de jamás morderla para transformarla, perooo—Drácula sollozo un

poco y dijo:-Pero si no lo hacía, la perdía, se moría y yo la amo intensamente, si me entendió por

qué lo hice y me perdonó,vaya estoy contándole mi vida privada,perdone, es que me acordé de

ese momento-; Belmont dijo:-Drácula se enamoró de una humana? Vaya es increíble,como a

cambiado la Historia—y soltó una risita.

-Bueno Sr Belmont ,tengo un compromiso previo y debo atenderlo, disfrute del Hotel—le dio la

mano y se fue Drácula;…Belmont se quedó pensando y tramando lo que haría con la información

que logro sacarle a su enemigo Drácula.

Drácula, entró por un pasadizo secreto y llegó a la parte de atrás del Hotel, y voló al bosque, sin

darse cuenta que su padre y Tio lo siguieron ya que estaban vigilándolo, llegó a una cabaña y

empezaron las risitas de mujeres y Drácula; Vlad y su hermano se trasformaron en ratones y

entraron sigilosamente a ver que hacia Drac allí…..Miraron que Drácula estaba con las 3 vampiras

que ellos sacaron del Hotel ,y era tal el sexo salvaje, mordidas, rasguños, etc, escuchaban gemidos

intensos, se miraron sorprendidos,en eso una Vampira le dijo a Drácula cuando terminaron y lo

estaban acariciando,-Quedate con nosotras, deja a tu esposa, nosotros te complaceremos en

todo mi Principe-,Drac la miró enojado y dijo: -Jamás, a ella la amo y ustedes están solamente

para complacerme—y se acercó a la vampira que le preguntó y le clavó los colmillos en el cuello

mientras ella se retorcía de placer,-Ay,mi Principe siempre te complaceremos siempre aaaah—

dijo la Vampira y las otras se abalanzaron a besarlo y darle pequeños mordiscos, duraron 2

horas, en eso Dracula dijo: -Me voy, regresare después—y las Vampiras dijeron:-Te esperaremos

mi Principe, eres nuestro dueño y señor—y le besaron sus manos. Dracula salió volando y regresó

al Hotel y entró por el techo del Hotel hizo un ademán y se abrió una puerta secreta y entró, su

padre y su tio,también entraron por la puerta secreta y vieron que era una habitación,

encontraron a Dracula bañándose, lo esperaron sentados;..Drácula salió de la ducha y no se dio

cuenta que tenía compañía, empezó a vestirse y vió unos ojos rojos mirándolo en la oscuridad—

quién esta ahí—preguntó…salieron y Drac dijo..cómo entraron aquí papá?.

Vlad le dijo:-Te seguimos y te vimos con esas vampiras, acaso el amor de tu esposa no te basta?y

mírate otra ves viene con rasguños, acaso no la amas, ella te va a ver esas marcas—Drac lo miró y

cambió su gesto y enojado le gritó:-Es mi esposa y tiene que aguantarse lo que Yo haga, soy el Rey

y el Rey hace lo que le da la gana y ustedes son mis hijo y hacen lo que Yo ordeno—mirándolos

con los ojos rojos, asi que se largan, fuera,no me molesten-, Vlad le dijo: Hijo reacciona soy tu

padre—Lo que recibió fue un golpe en la cara y fue a dar contra la pared,Bernie no reaccionó y

Drac le dijo—Llevate a tu hermano de aquí, quiero estar solo—Bernie se llevó a Vlad desmayado a

su habitación. Mientras tanto Drac sanó sus heridas y bajó al Hotel,..—Hola mi arañita Mavie

weiby—dijo Drac, -Hola papá—dijo Mavis riéndose,y le dijo mirándole el cabello, -que te

pasó,acaso una ventisca?jajaja-,..Drac le dijo:-Que, por que?-, Mavis le dijo que tenia el pelo

alborotado y se lo arreglo…-Papá Draaaac—dijo Dennis,-Dennisovich, mi Dennisovich, dijo Drac

abrazándolo,mientras Jhonny soñoliento dice—Drac, me levantó para que lo lleve a pasear al

bosque, pero auuuuum,tengo sueño-,Drac le dijo.—No te preocupes Yo lo llevo, anda a

descansar-,Jhonny se despidió de Mavis y se fue a dormir.

Drac salio del Hotel con Dennis y caminaron al bosque,persiguieron escorpiones, cazaron

ratones, jugaron un buen rato y se acostaron mirándo las nubes y Drac le dijo—Vlad te acuerdas

cuando volábamos entre las nubes?—Dennis le dijo:-Papa Drac soy Dennis no soy el abuelo Vlad,-

Drac lo miró y dijo—quién eres tú-,Dennis sorprendido dijo:-¿Qué?,Papa Drac soy Dennisovich,tu

Nieto y Drac riéndose dijo-Te lo creiste,jajaja—Pero Dennis había visto un fulgor que le salía de

los ojos a su Papa Drac… De repente, los atacaron personas encapuchadas con espadas brillantes,

Drac lanzó para arriba a Dennis y le dijo vuela al Hotel yo me encargo.

Dennis regresó volando rápidamente al Hotel, para avisar que estaban atacando a su abuelo.

Mientras tanto, Drácula, estaba parado en medio de 30 personas encapuchadas con espadas, la

capa volo y se doblo sola en una roca,sonrió Drac y les dijo:-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-…Te vamos a

matar monstruo dijeron—y empezaron a atacarlo,..Drac de repente se hizo un gigante y con una

velocidad impresionante despedazo a muchos de ellos de un zarpaso, lo atacaron con las espadas

y no le hacian ningún rasguño, Drac se reía de una manera gutural, daba miedo verlo, de repente

aparecieron las 3 vampiras y dijeron—No toquen a nuestro Amo Drácula—y también atacaron a

algunos de los encapuchados,..Drácula mató a todos, en formas horribles y cuando terminó, las

vampiras se le echaron encima a verlo y revisarlo que no tuviera heridas, y empezaron a

acariciarlo de forma lujuriosa y besándo a su Amo Gigante Drácula; en ese momento llegaron

Vlad, Bernie, Mavis, Frank, La Momia, Griffin, Wen y Erika, se quedaron atónitos al ver el reguero

de sangre y lo que estaban besando a Drácula las 3 vampiras; Drácula se dio cuenta les hizo un

gesto a las vampira y se hicieron a un lado y su capa regresó a Él, y volvió a su estatura normal y

dijo:-Hola-, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Mavis dijo: -Papá. Dennis nos avisó y veníamos a ayudarte, pero veo que no nos necesitaste—

-Mavis, esto no es nada, peores cosas he vencido—dijo Drac; -Pero Papá eras un gigante y

brillabas con un fulgor rojo y negro y tambiés estaban besandote esas 3 mujeres y te vio Erika—

dijo molesta Mavis…-Erika?viste tú?—dijo Drac,….—Si, lo vi—dijo Erika y empezó a irse

sollozando—Drac al verla así, corrió al lado de ella abrazándola y le dijo—Perdona amor, pero me

siguen donde voy, por siglos fueron mis sirvientas, pero yo te amo a ti, mi amor, sabes muy bien

eso-, y se puso frente a ella, le acarició las mejillas, y la besó, ella lo amaba tanto y le regresó el

beso con amor, Drac la cargó y regresó al Hotel, sin mirar atrás.

Mientras tanto, las 3 vampiras escuchando lo que le dijo su Amo a la esposa, se fueron llorando.

Vlad, le dijo a Bernie, ayúdame a enterrar a éstos..y en un instante ya no había rastro de lo que

había pasado en esa ladera,..pero Mavis le dijo a su abuelo:-Pero que pasó aquí, por qué lo

atacaron, y esas vampiras le dijeron Amo a mi papá,y ese resplandor rojo y negro, puedes

explicarme abuelo Vlad?-.

Vlad:-Mira Mavis, tu papá en toda su vida mató a 10 millones de persona y destruyó ciudades

completas en minutos,fue conocido como el Principe de las Tinieblas, El asesino

maldito, Destructor de Almas y otras cosas; asi que esto es una caricia para Él, nunca lo iban a

lastimar, pero ahora mi padre está dentro de ÉL, pero aún conserva un poco de amor para todos

Uds, porque mi Padre no se tocaba el corazón por nadie, y eso que viste que se hizo gigante es un

poder que le robó cuando mató a Nefestus el Gigante, que nadie pudo matarlo ni mi padre, tu

papá lo mató fácilmente, y esas vampiras fueron sus amantes y sirvientas por siglos, lo

adoran, hacen lo que sea por ÉL, YA HAN MATADO POR PROTEGERLO, si no han tocado a Erika,

porque saben que Él la ama, y ahora, la única forma de salvar a Drac es que le atraviesen el

corazón con una espada de plata y mi padre salga de su cuerpo, ahora la Muerte está con Drac

y no va a morir, pero es sirviente de mi Padre y hay que buscar la manera en que tenga el

momento perfecto ese hombre que tiene que matar a Drac, debemos ayudarlo,

Mavis dijo—Queee, ayudar a matar a mi papáaa, noooo, abuelo, noooo,noooo—y empezó a llorar

Vlad dijo:-Se debe hacer lo más pronto posible o tu papá regresará a ser ese ser maldito sin

corazón que arrasaba con ciudades y personas y no le importaba nada, ni familia, ni nada ,peor si

sigue tu bisabuelo adentro de ÉL, será mucho peor, porque mi papá era el Rey de la Oscuridad y

quiere que Drac sea igual que Él-

Vlad dijo a Mavis, -mira, sé que tu amas a tu papá y mejor es que estés lejos y no digas nada y

veas lo que veas, no interfieras, sabes que amo a mi hijo y sé como salvarlo, trátalo como siempre

si no supieras nada por favor-, Mavis asintió con la cabeza y le contestó—Esta bien abuelo, confío

en Ti.

Mientras tanto Drácula entró a la habitación con Erika y la puso en la cama y le dijo:- Perdona

amor por lo que viste allá-…Erika sollozando dijo:-Vi como te acariciaban y te besaban y tu te

dejabas-, Drac dijo:-Pero han sido mis sirvientas y guardias por siglos y siempre me han tratado

así, pero no siento nada por ellas son simplementas vampiras que las uso nada más—

Abrazó a Erika y dijo:-Sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón,- y Erika lo abrazó lo apretó fuerte y

El hizo lo mismo, miró hacia la puerta e hizo un gesto para sellarla y que nadie entrara.

Besó a Erika, la empezó a acariciar y ella hizo lo mismo, empezó la Danza del amor y la trató con la

mayor delicadeza como cuando ella era humana, y eso le gustó a Erika porque le estaba

demostrando el verdadero amor que le tiene Drac;…afuera de la ventana estaban 3 pares de ojos

rojos viendo lo que estaba pasando y se llenaron de lágrimas y se fueron,l legaron a la cabaña y se

transformaron, en las 3 vampiras..Una de ellas habló—En verdad Drácula ama a esa mujer,

debemos protegerla—Otra vampira dijo—Si, debemos proteger a todos los que nuestro Amo le

tenga cariño—y la última dijo—Yo doy mi vida por EL y por todo lo que el ame.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y estaba Vlad y Bernie:-Amos—dijeron las vampiras y bajaron sus

cabezas., Vlad dijo; -Debemos hablarles y que nos ayuden si quieren salvar a su amado Drácula,

escuchen, Uds le sirven sólo a mi hijo y a nadie más, verdad?-, Las 3 vampiras al unísono dijeron:

Sí, a nuestro amantísimo Amo Drácula y solo a Él-.

Vlad dijo—Entonces, escuchen ,lo que está pasando y lo que deben hacer para salvarlo- y empezó

a contarles todo y al final les dijo: -Cuando vean que le van a atravesar el corazón con la espada

de plata no deben intervenir, Drácula debe morir en ese instante-, Las vampiras gritaron llorando-

-Nooo, no podemos hacer eso, noooo-, Vlad les dijo—Tenemos planes vamos a estar haciendo

magia y en verdad no morirá, tiene a la Muerte de su aliado, lo tiene dentro de su cuerpo, pero

ustedes llegarán a ponerse al lado de Él y hacerle saber al hombre que le enterró la espada su

dolor por haberlo perdido, y cuando esté seguro de que murió y celebrando, ustedes harán lo

correcto, entendieron?—-Si Amo, todo por nuestro Amo Drácula-,

Vlad y Bernie salieron de la cabaña y Bernie le dijo;- Cómo vamos a hacer todo lo que dijiste—

Vlad dijo,-mañana en la noche será todo, mira Bernie, cuando Drac ataque a Belmont, tú lo

paralizarás y no dejarás que lo toque y Yo haré lo mismo, dejarás que lo golpee, sé que tiene un

arma con balas de plata, deja que lo dispare que lo hiera, caerá pero nosotros lo paralizaremos

para que Belmont le entierre la espada y yo hablaré mentalmente con nuestro padre y sé que

entenderá y recuperaremos a Drac… Bernie dijo sollozando — Pero si fallamos perderemos a

Drácula, no quiero, amo a mi sobrino, lo quiero mucho — Vlad le dijo: -No te preocupes, todo lo

Tengo planeado, ¿sabes qué?

Llegó al hotel, llegó a un carro su hija Lydia-Padre, Tío Bernie y los abrazó a los 2.

Vlad dijo: -Lydia hija mía, regresaste-Lydia dijo: Si Papá, es que sentí algo raro y regresé acá,

Pasa algo con mi hermano.

Vlad se ha llevado a su habitación junto con Bernie y le contó todo y Lydia comienza a sollozar, -No

quiero perder a mi hermano, no quiero, no quiero,

Vlad le dijo, ya que estás aquí, me ayudarás con el plan, quiero que te ayude a paralizar un Drac

cuando te lo pida, por favor, si amas a tu hermano, lo harás, pero no le digas nada,

Trátalo como si no pasara nada, me lo prometes. Esta bien dijo Lydia.

Dejando dormida a Erika, salió Drac y bajó al Lobby y se encontró con el camino a su hermana Lydia

-Lydia, hermanita linda — dijo Drac, besuqueándola y cargándola, -Ya pues hermano dijo Lydia

-regresaste, te extrañaba, tu mal genio, jajaja — dijo Drac, oyéndolo a Lydia se llenaron de

Lágrimas los ojos, sabiéndo lo que iba a pasar y tratamos de contener lo que se dé cuenta,

-Ah, ya Drac, suéltame, jajaja — dijo Lydia, .. Mavis sonrió viendo a su padre juguetear con su recia y

mal geniosa Tia Lydia… ..

Esto sucedió bajo la mirada de Belmont, enojado porque no se sabe nada con el ataque a

Drácula, pero de repente llegó una persona y pidió hablar con Él, era Dalia, la Reina de las Brujas

Disfrazada, le dijo, - tengo información sobre lo que hace el tiempo en las noches cuando la venta de

aquí, -, Belmont le dijo —Venga conmigo— y se ha llevado a cabo su habitación, -aquí podrá hablar

libremente-, Dalia comenzó a decir: Odio al conde, mató a mis abuelos ya mis padres, estaba

Se escondió debajo de la cama y lo ví pero Él no me ha visto, quiero que me muera y siempre lo he

Seguir cuando se ve que hay 3 mujeres en una cabaña allá en el bosque y engaña a la

esposa con ellas, le escuchó que les dice, que ama mucho a su esposa y que llega a descubrir

¿Qué pasa si no te cuentas?

Era tu punto débil, pero no tengo fuerzas para hacer nada, pero estaba en la ciudad y el le

escuché a Ud, ordenar un ataque a Drácula con unos hombres y vi que usted también odia al

Conde y por eso lo busqué para decirle esto, quiero venganza-; Belmont se alegró de esa

Información que le ayudaba para sus planes y le dijo a su informante—Tendrás tu venganza-

-Gracias, gracias—dijo Dalia y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Belmont planeó su ataque y buscó la cabaña que le dijo su informante y la encontró, sonrió y se

Fue., Casi al amanecer Drac salió del ascensor rumbo a su habitación y se encontró con su

hermana Lydia que estaba sollozando y le preguntó:-Que pasa hermana, por que estas

llorando—,Lydia dijo: -Ah nada Drac, es que me doy cuenta que estoy sola, no tengo pareja ni

hijos y te veo a ti con tu hija, tu nieto y si te pierdo a ti, me muero de soledad, te amo hermano—

Drac le dijo—Pero si estoy contigo aquí y ahora, y que te parece que mejor te quedas a vivir aquí

con nosotros ah, ya no estás sola estás con tu familia y quién sabe te encuentres algún día con tu

Click,y me des un cuñado,jajaja dijo Drac.—Ay Drac, tú y tus bromas pesadas y sabes, SI, si me

quedo a vivir con ustedes—dijo Lydia; y Drac contesto se puso a vitorear; -Viva, Viva, se queda mi

hermana conmigo, Vivaaa-, Con los gritos salieron Vlad y Bernie y dijeron –Que, que pasa, que

pasa-, Drac contento le dice: Lydia se queda a vivir con nosotros papá, que emoción, vivaaa—

Vlad dice: -Que bueno, estamos la familia junta de nuevo—, Entonces cada quién entro a

descansar a su habitación,….Drac entró y vió a su esposa todavía dormida, tomó una ducha y

se acostó al lado de su esposa, despertándola con un beso:-Amor, despierta ya amaneció—

Erika abrió los ojos,y dijo: -Aummm, tengo sueño—Drac sonrió y dijo—Te acompaño en el sueño,

duerme un poco más, ya Jhonny esta abajo atendiendo el Hotel—La abrazó y se durmió junto a

ella, Más tarde despertó Erika, porque lo escuchó hablar de nuevo pero sus palabras eran como de

lujuria o eso parecía,-Asiii, te gusta, eres mía, claro que soy tu amo y señor y para esto estás,

jajaja, siempre debes estar para mí soy tu dueño—Erika estaba con la boca abierta de escuchar

eso y peor cuando vió que estaba erecto su miembro viril, a ella jamás le había dicho esas palabras

se quedó pensativa, pero no le dijo nada,..Se cambió y lo besó y Drac se despertó y dijo:-Ya te

vas Amor?—Erika dijo: -Si ya es tarde y Jhonny está solo, duerme, descansa amor, Te amo—

-Y yo te amo a ti—la abrazó y le dio un largo beso a Erika,..Erika salio de la habitación pensativa

de lo que escuchó pero trató de olvidar,bajó al Lobby.

En cambio Drac estaba soñando que era coronado Rey de la Oscuridad, pero su padre estaba vivo

y sonriendo, Vlad había claudicado al Trono para que sea su Hijo el Rey, se vió con todos los

atavíos de Rey y sentado en el trono y todos los Monstruos le hacían reverencias y entonces

escuchó una voz igual a la suya que le decía éste es tu destino, para eso naciste Mi querido Nieto y

vió su cara reflejada en un espejo, pero no era Él, era su Abuelo Vladimir II.

Y una sombra se le acercó y se le presentó…-Mi Rey Drácula, soy La Muerte su fiel súbdito y estoy

a sus órdenes-…Entonces Drácula se despertó sofocado y vió que estaba en su habitación.

-Uf, fue sólo un sueño-, se recostó y volvió a dormir….Pero de las sombras salió Dalia y se hizo

humo y salio de la habitación y fue donde estaba Vlad, entro sigilosamente, se sentó a esperar que

despertara, cuando lo hizo, le contó lo que vió en el sueño de Drac porque ella tenía ese poder,

Vlad, dijo—Se está apoderando de la mente y del cuerpo de mi hijo, pero hoy se acabara todo, le

dijiste a ese Belmont todo?-,Dalia dijo –Si, y ya apostó algunos hombres cerca de la cabaña para

esperar el momento-, Vlad dijo y ahora hay que hacer que Erika esté en el preciso instante en que

mi hijo vaya a la cabaña y lo descubra-; Dalia dijo—De eso me encargo Yo—

Llegó la noche y Drac subió con Erika para dejarla descansando en la cama, se despidió dándole un

beso y salió de la habitación y bajo al Lobby, entonces Dalia tocó la puerta y pidió hablar con Erika

-Hola-, le dijo Erika; Dalia le dijo—Perdoname Erika, pero tú debes saber que hace tu esposo

realmente en las noches, sale a verse con otras mujeres-Erika dijo—Que, eso no es cierto, no es

cierto-,Dalia le dijo: -Soy una Bruja y puedo llevarte para que lo veas con tus propios ojos-.

Erika dijo:-No puede ser-…Dalia dijo—Vamos, ya salió del Hotel, va rumbo a una cabaña en el

Bosque—.Entonces Erika se acordó de lo que escuchó y acompañó a la Bruja.

Mientras tanto Vlad, Bernie, y Lydia se escondieron en el bosque a esperar el momento preciso de

ejecutar el plan, Dennis sin querer vio salir a su Papa Drac sigilosamente y a escondidas del Hotel y

lo siguió pero no se acercó tanto y esperó a que regresara para preguntarle a donde fue y se

quedó escondido, detrás de una roca.

Belmont vió a su informante que llevaba a la esposa de Drácula directo a la cabaña y sonrió para

sus adentros, se estaba ejecutando su plan de matar a Drácula.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña escucharon gemidos de placer , esperaron un momento y ya Dracula

se había levantado para Irse y estaba semidesnudo riéndose y las vampiras estaban desnudas

totalmente, cuando se abrió la puerta con furia y allí estaba Erika viendo ese cuadro de lujuria,

Drácula se asustó y se quedó con el torso desnudo y se acercó a tratar de decirle algo…pero Erika

le gritó mirándolo furiosa y llorando—Te Odio, Te odio—y se fue volando, Drac salió de la cabaña

gritándole –Espera Amor, No, no te vayas—y empezó a sollozar diciendo—Noooo-. Mientras

Dalia se había escondido al lado de Vlad, para ayudar.. Mientras tanto, las vampiras por órdenes

de Vlad retuvieron a la fuerza a la camisa y capa de Drácula,ya que éstas lo protegían.

Drácula, empezó a caminar cabizbajo sin importarle que estaba con el torso al descubierto, por el

dolor de perder a Erika, cuando se le presentó Belmont y le dijo-Que gran oportunidad para

terminar para siempre con el Maldito Conde Drácula que mató a mis abuelos y a mis padres—

-Que—dijo Drácula y asomaron como otros 30 hombres asi mismo y empezaron a atacarlo, se

vovio a transformar en un gigante y Belmont se asustó porque era la primera vez que veía pelear a

Drácula, vió como caían destrozados por las garras de Drácula, pero ahora si lo habían herido con

las espadas porque eran de plata, pero los mató a todos y Belmont vió que la sangre de Drácula

era azul que brillaba al reflejo de la luna y que estaba viéndolo fijamente con los ojos rojos ,los

mismos que vió cuando mato a sus padres, entonces comenzó a dispararle con un arma que tenia

balas de plata y si lo heria a Drácula, pero la fortaleza era tremenda y estaba acercándose a

Belmont para matarlo cuando Drácula sintió un jalón que lo hizo caer de espaldas, Era el poder de

los 4,Vlad, Bernie, Lydia y Dalia, y no podía levantarse y ayudaba también las heridas que ya tenía

Trató de levantarse pero no podía y el poder de gigante se estaba desvaneciendo y regresó a su

estatura normal, Belmont pensó que las heridas de las balas y espadas de plata hacían que Drácula

esté así, se acercó a Drácula y con una sonrisa quizo clavarle la espada pero Drácula lo empujó

hiriéndose las manos con la hoja filosa de la espada, entonces Dalia le lanzó a Drácula un hechizo

que lo paralizó momentáneamente y justo Belmont alzaba la espada y logró enterrársela en el

pecho y atravezarle el corazón a Drácula y Drácula gritó de dolor, ese grito inmenso lo escucharon

Mavis y Erika que en ese momento llegó al Hotel, con su mirada penetrante vieron a Padre y

esposo con una espada clavada en su pecho, gritaron las 2 –Noooo—y volaron donde estaba

Drácula; Dennis también vio a su Papá Drac caído y con una espada en el pecho y grito,..Las

Vampiras lo vieron y volaron a agarrarlo por orden de Vlad,; la capa y camisa de Drácula volaron al

lado de Drácula y se quedaron allí, Llegaron cerca Mavis y Erika y Mavis recordó lo que le había

dicho su abuelo Vlad y retuvo a Erika y le dijo—Espera, no vayas, pronto se va a acabar, mi papá

no morirá—

Entonces Vlad y Dalia entraron a la mente de Drácula, que estaba muriendo a hablar con el rey

Vladimir, mientras tanto las vampiras dejaron a Dennis con Mavis y esperaron para cumplir las

ordenes de Vlad.

Vlad le dijo a su padre..—Papá te pido con todo el corazón que salgas del cuerpo de tu nieto y lo

dejes vivir- y Dalia le dijo—Dijiste que jamás dañarías o dejarías morir a tu nieto-, Vladimir se les

presentó y dijo—Veo que he cometido un error al hacer esto, mi nieto querido está muriendo por

mi culpa y no lo voy a permitir- y llamó a La Muerte y le dijo: He aquí a tu nuevo Amo, es mi nieto

amado y el futuro Rey de la Oscuridad, cuídalo y protégelo como lo hacías conmigo-, La Muerte le

dijo:-Pero Amo me voy a quedar solo otra vez—Vladimir le dijo: -No, porque Drácula soy Yo

mismo, míralo—y la muerte lo miró y sonrió y dijo—Es cierto, eres tú mismo, lo amaré, cuidaré.

Protegeré y obedeceré, ya que eres tu, mi amado Rey-, se abrazaron y Vladimir le dijo a Vlad:

Gracias hijo por abrirme los ojos, cuida a mi nieto, me voy amándolo y gracias también a ti Reina

de las Brujas, por recordarme que primero es el amor que le tengo a mi nieto, antes de la Codicia

del poder, Adiós, Adios Padre te amo — dijo Vlad, —lo sé, siempre lo sabido hijo— dijo el rey y

Salió como un espectro del cuerpo de Drácula, justo cuando exhalaba su último aliento Drácula a

Vista de todos y todos corrieron a abrazar a Drácula llorando, .. Belmont comenzó a vitorearse que

Mató a Drácula y entonces las 3 vampiras lo agarraron y lo despedazaron.

La Muerte salió del cuerpo de Drácula, se hizo ver y les dijo; -No lloren porque mi Amo Drácula no

está muerto y se acercó a sacar la espada enterrada en el pecho de Drácula, el botó a un lado, se

arrodilló al lado de Drácula dijo unas palabras inintengibles, tocó a Drácula en el pecho y toda la

sangre de Drácula regreso a su cuerpo y se cerrará todas las heridas, incluso la de la espada y la

camisa y la capa regresaron al cuerpo de Drácula, entonces La Muerte se acercó a la boca de

Drácula y sopló un aire coloreara para que entres por la boca a tu interior y dijiste a todos: -Mi Amo

Drácula nunca morirá, yo siempre lo protegeré y volveré a medir un metro en el cuerpo de Drácula en

Forma de humo blanco, entonces para la alegría de todos, Drácula tomó aire y abrió los ojos.

Se le echaron encima toda su familia y lo aplastaron abrazándolo ... -Hey, hey, dijo Drácula, yo

Aplastan, jajaja, se levantaron todos y dejaron que Erika se acercara a Drácula, quién se acordó

que Erika lo vio y le dijo que lo que odiaba por lo que había hecho… Bajó la mirada y le dijo-

Perdóname amor-; Erika lo había visto morir y su dolor de perderlo fue más fuerte que lo que vió

Lo abrazó llorando y le dijo: Te perdono, te amo, te has vuelto a besar y Dennis viendo

Esto dijo: Guiuuuu, Beshhh y todos se rieron.

Mavis corrió a abrazar a su padre, igual Vlad , Bernie y su hermana Lydia.

Vlad ya les había dicho a las vampiras que más tarde Drácula hablaría con ellas.

Regresaron al Hotel, riéndo y jugando con Dennis, Jhonny vió a Drácula y lo abrazo muy fuerte y le

dijo—te quiero Drac, ya estas aquí—y Drac—Yo también te quiero Humano, jajaja.

Fueron al comedor a cenar, entre risas y tratando de no recordar nada de lo que había pasado.

Vlad se acercó a Erika y le dijo:-Drácula tiene que resolver unas cosas ahora mismo, para que no

Vuelvan a tener problemas ustedes dos, mi hijo te adora y no quiere lastimarte nunca más,

Espéralo en la habitación y no desconfíes, todo se arreglará…Erika se fue a la habitación a esperar

Que regrese su esposo.

Mientras tanto, Drácula estaba en el techo y llamó a La Muerte, que quería hablar con ÉL

Mavis, otra vez estaba en su escondite escuchando,… Drácula lo miró y le dijo: -Me obedecerás en

todo lo que Yo te diga?-, -Si Amo Drácula—dijo La Muerte; entonces voy a transformarte a mi

imagen y todas las noches irás donde están las 3 vampiras y las complacerás en la cama, ya has

visto como, puedes hacerlo?-La Muerte dijo-Claro que Si Amo Drácula—Les dirás que tienen

prohibido acercarse al Hotel o sentiran mi furia,-Si Amo_ dijo La Muerte.

Desde hoy te llamarás Drácula cuando vayas con las Vampiras, solo en ese tiempo y entonces

Drácula hizo un ademán y transformo la imagen descarnada y esquelética de La Muerte, en su viva

Imagen, y La Muerte se fue a cumplir con las órdenes de su Amo.. Mavis cuando vió el cambio de

La Muerte, se tapó la boca por el asombro y mejor bajó al Lobby para que su padre no la viera allí.

Se encontró con su Tio Abuelo Bernie y le contó lo que vió y entonces Bernie se río,y le dijo a

Mavis—Sabes, ese es el poder que le dejo de regalo tu Bisabuelo a mi sobrino—Pero no se lo digas

a nadie..—Esta bien Tio Bernie le dijo Mavis.

Drácula entró volando a su habitación y Erika ya le había vencido el sueño, se sonrió viéndola

Dormir y salio a buscar a su padre para hablar con ÉL, tocó la puerta y entró, estaba su Padre y su

Tio, les dijo ya resolví el problema de las vampiras, nunca más iré allá.

-Jejejeje- se rieron los 2 escuchando a Drac, -por que se rien-,Vlad le dijo:-Usaste a la Muerte

transformandolo en tu imagen para que complazca a las Vampiras verdad? Jejejejeje-

Drac dijo:-Y cómo saben eso-No había nadie allí presente, nadie nos vió.

Vlad y Bernie dijeron:-Ese es el Poder secreto de nuestro Padre, sólo Él podía transformar a La

Muerte en quién quería y usaba, te he dado como regalo-Drac dijo — Vaya vaya, y yo aquí sirviendo

de bufón de las tortugas viejas y todos se rieron.

Entró Lydia y se abalanzó a abrazar a su hermano, dejando la puerta abierta: -Drácula te quiero,

Mi hermano querido- y lo besó dejándonos las marcas de labios en las mejillas y el cuello sin él

Se dé cuenta, -Ya, ya Lydia no me ha muerto por lo que abrace tanto, jejeje — Lo soltó,

Entonces entró Erika, le vió las marcas de labios y se puso furiosa: -mentiroso, me engañas, me

engañas, mentiroso — Drac le dijo — No amor, no te engaño—; -Hermana dile que pasó-, y Lydia

Dijo: -Aquí no pasó nada, y soltó una risa que se dio cuenta Vlad y Bernie, jalaron a Lydia a su

lado y le dijo. — Que está pasando Aquí—, Lydia les dijo: - Mi cuñada me dijo que iba a jugar

una broma pesada a Drac y me dijo que le dejara marcas de labios por todas las partes, jijijiji-, Vlad y

Bernie dijo: Oh, jejeje, Mientras tanto, Drac ya estaba asustado de la reacción de Erika que

No te he dicho nada. No te he salvado, se arrodilló y le dijo.

engañado, soy inocente, soy inocente, Mavis y Jhonny estaban en la puerta viendo todo con la

La boca abierta, y entonces vieron a Erika alzando un cubo con agua y lo que tiró encima a Drac que se

estremeció porque estaba helada, y le dijo:

saltar — y dio un zapatas en el suelo…. Todos se rieron, Drácula se refiere y dijo-Me lo merecía—

Erika le dijo: Le pedí a tu hermana que te deje marcas y lo niegue

todo, jaja — Drac dijo: —Ah, asi que te gustan las bromas, vamos a hacerte una broma y salio con

Ella ha estado volando hasta la piscina y la bota en el agua y la respuesta.

Golpe y la abrazó y se rieron los dos. En la ventana estaba su familia feliz.

La Muerte ya había regresado y venia con una sonrisa en su faz cadavérica, y estaba viendo a su

Amo feliz, y dijo –Siempre te protegeré Amo Drácula, Siempre.

Drácula ahora si tenía todo ... Amor, Tesoros, Lealtad y Poderes que ahora Sí eran del Poderoso Rey

De la Oscuridad, incluso el no morir nunca.

ALETA


End file.
